


Beyond This Point, There Be Dragons

by nanuk_dain



Category: Oregon Files - Clive Cussler
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, First Time, M/M, The Jungle (2011), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arrival of MacD Lawless has impacts on the Corporation on many levels, some professional, some rather personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during and after the book, which you should definitely have read in order to understand this fic (and because it's totally awesomely slashy). I'm not retelling the whole story, I'm just changing the odd part here and there and I'm fitting in new scenes that my slashy mind added. I'll stick pretty close to the book and then proceed beyond it in later chapters. _/ blah /_ marks passages I've taken directly from the book, so they're not my words. The title is based on Mark Murphy's prophetic words XD I hope you enjoy it! Let me know? Pretty please?

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/93256/93256_original.jpg)

_/ “What's your name?”_

_“Lawless,” he said. “MacD Lawless. Ah was a Ranger before turning to the private sector.”_

_“MacD?”_

_“Short for MacDougal. My middle name, which is only marginally better than my first.”_

_“Which is?”_

_The guy was handsome, and when he smiled, he looked like a recruiting poster for a Calvin Klein model. “Ah'll tell you when I know you better.”_

_“Deal,” Juan said, peering out through the windshield. /_

 

****

*** * ***

 ****

 

He'd never connected with a stranger this quickly. Never within minutes of meeting them. But it had happened with this man who'd just rescued him, and MacD Lawless felt it strongly when he locked eyes with the man who the others called 'Chairman'. It wasn't like in the movies, time didn't slow, his focus didn't narrow down on the man and his heart didn't explode in his chest. It was more a silent but strong connection, a sense of understanding, a knowledge of what the other was thinking. 

And that after not even half an hour of knowing the Chairman. 

Hadn't the situation been so serious, MacD would have been creeped out. But the hectic motions of the bus, the gunfire raking its roof and the pickup of the Taliban patrol closing in on them did their job of keeping his focus on the current events. While the Asian guy was driving the ancient bus in an almost insane way, the small woman and the huge black guy were keeping up a steady stream of bullets to keep the pickup at a relatively safe distance. MacD and the Chairman were kneeling next to them at the rear of the bus, hunched over the timer of the suicide-belt they'd found. The Chairman quickly programmed the bomb to go off in forty-five seconds in an attempt to take out the pickup, or to at least slow it down considerably. 

So, all things considered, it really wasn't the best of times to have amorous revelations. But then, MacD had never had a good timing concerning these kind of things.

He banished any thoughts that weren't related to their current dangerous situation and watched the Chairman throw the bomb on the road behind their bus. It took out the pickup all right, making it slide down into the infinite depth of the canyon. That MacD saw the gunfire of the Predator drone only seconds later was nothing but pure luck, though, and he would never be able to say how he'd managed to reach the wheel of the bus in time and throw it around. The resulting force threw the bus off its wheels, made it tumble over its side, and that was when MacD's world went black. 

He came around to silence, then some muffled voices and footsteps that stopped right in front of him. Warm fingers touched his neck, touching his pulse point and checking if he was alive. MacD felt a shiver run down his spine and he forced his eyes open. Right in front of him was the Chairman, crouching down and leaning over him, a worried gaze on his face that eased as soon as he saw MacD regaining consciousness.

MacD felt his pulse speed up under the touch. Oh dear. He hadn't expected to be attracted to the man he was supposed to betray. It would make his task much more difficult. When the Chairman grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, MacD couldn't help a groan that had nothing to do with the pain from hitting his head. 

Life had just become so much more complicated than it had already been. 

 

****

*** * ***

 ****

 

_/ Lawless said, “Marion.”_

_“What?”_

_“My first name. You saved my life, Ah saved yours. In my book that makes us tight enough to tell you that my first name is Marion. Marion MacDougal Lawless III.”_

_Cabrillo considered this for a moment. “You're right. MacD is better.” /_

 

****

*** * ***

 ****

 

The first inkling had already been there when he'd talked to Juan over the phone, informing him about the background of this MacDougal Lawless guy they'd rescued in Waziristan. Max knew Cabrillo well enough to be able to read between the lines, but that wasn't even necessary to get a good impression of Juan's favourable assessment of the former Ranger. Max was even tempted to call it 'enthusiastic', but he kept quiet. Juan had a good feel for people, so there had to be something to this guy. Since Juan had decided to treat the new guy with decent caution, though, and since there had been so many other things to take care off, Max had forgotten about the whole thing. 

That was, until he had seen Juan in the company of said Ranger. Although it had only been a few minutes he'd spent with them, he'd been hit by some kind of intense tension that hung between them. Not negative tension, no, but there was something rather distinctly sexual about it. It concerned only Juan and Lawless, Max noticed, he didn't get a vibe of it when he saw the new guy with Julia, Linc or even himself. But with Juan, it was strong. 

And it was mutual. 

In all the time he'd known Juan Cabrillo, Max had never seen him react to anybody like this. It was obvious to Max that Juan tried not to let it show – a hopeless endeavour in Max's opinion – and he kept his distance from the new guy, but Max decided he would keep an eye on this. He didn't think Juan would let the attraction get the better of his reason, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

 

****

*** * ***

 ****

 

Julia Huxley smirked when she led the way to one of the shabby cabins behind the flying bridge where she would have a look at the battered new guy. It was going to be a pleasure, she liked having such charming, handsome patients. MacD had a stunning, almost mischievous smile and was easy to get along with and she found herself laughing more than once while examining and bandaging his multiple injuries. All in all, he was very attractive, and she would have given it a try, had Juan not already laid a firm claim on the former Ranger. 

Julia grinned while letting her fingers pass over MacD's back, feeling for any damaged ribs under the multicoloured bruising. It probably hadn't even been a conscious decision on Juan's part, she guessed, but there was no doubt about the mutual attraction between the two men. She wondered if there was actually anybody who _hadn't_ noticed this incredibly intense sexual vibe that hung in the air between them. It was impossible _not_ to be aware of it, she decided. She had seen them together for only a few minutes and she'd already picked up on it, so Linc, Linda and Eddie had to be aware of it after spending a day in reasonably close quarters with the them.

It was interesting that Juan as well as MacD seemed to be rather oblivious, though. Or in denial.

Probably the latter. Julia had known Juan for quite some time now, and if she had learned one thing about him it was that he would never let his personal feelings interfere with his job or his responsibility towards the Corporation. And there was no question that this was about personal feelings. It had nothing to do with the obvious professional respect Juan held for MacD and his skills. Julia couldn't remember him ever reacting quite like that to any other person he'd had respected for their professional skills. Okay, so there had been a certain attraction to Tory Ballinger, that female inspector of Llyod's fraud division they'd come across a few years back, but it had never reached the levels of Juan's fascination for MacD.

Julia made MacD take off his BDUs and checked his knees that he had complained about before. There was an old scar on his right thigh – looked like a gunshot wound – and more dark bruises spread everywhere, disappearing under his underwear. She couldn't help checking out MacD's admittedly sexy butt, never mind that he was Juan's. She wasn't blind, after all, and MacD was real eye candy. Once she was satisfied that there was no serious injury anywhere on MacD's body, she told him to get dressed. Before MacD could even reach for his dirty combat pants, the tall, slender form of Maurice, the ship's steward, appeared next to him, seemingly out of nowhere, carrying a neatly folded T-shirt and clean BDUs over his arm. 

“The Chairman sent this for you.” the impeccably dressed elder man said in a crisp British accent, holding out the new clothes.

MacD seemed surprised for a moment, if by the offer or the silent appearance of the steward, Julia couldn't quite tell. It took him only a second to regain his composure and he gave Maurice a blinding smile and accepted the pants and the T-shirt. “Thanks a lot. Makes me feel like a new man.”

Maurice just inclined his head and disappeared as suddenly and quietly as he'd arrived. Julia had never found out how he managed to do that. It was a mystery to all of the crew. They called him the ship's ghost for a reason. He seemed to be able to walk through walls and be entirely silent all the while. It was rather fascinating.

“I'll go see the Chairman. Get dressed, I'll come to get you in a minute.” Julia said and headed to the faux bridge to report to the others. When she returned to collect MacD, his combat pants were riding low on his hips and he was just about to pull on the new clean T-shirt. Julia let her gaze wander over his body when he struggled into the T-shirt. Never mind the bruises, he looked hot as hell. Juan would have to make his claim official pretty soon if he didn't want the entire female crew chasing after his man. 

 

****

*** * ***

 ****

 

“Hey, MacD,” Linc said and leaned against the chart table in the flying bridge. It was as dirty and ragged as the rest of the wheelhouse, covered in coffee stains and cigarette stubs. “We're having our poker night today. Want to join us?”

“Sure.” The Ranger grinned. “Nothing better than a good game of poker to relax.”

“Amen to that.” Linc smirked and raised his Heineken in cheers.

MacD took a sip from the strange looking concoction Maurice had brought. He seemed to like it a lot. “How many are we?”

“Six. Eddie, Murph and Eric, our two resident computer geeks, you and me. Linda's going to join us once she's had her soak in her spa tub.” 

“Quite a big round. That's goin' to be fun.” 

“It always is.” Linc replied with a huge grin. Whenever they had the opportunity, the little group had their poker night once a week. More often than not, at least one or two of them were missing, out on missions somewhere else in the world. “We'll meet here in the wheelhouse at eight. Sorry, but we can't bring you to the real mess hall yet where we usually play. Chairman's orders.”

“Nah, it's okay. Ah'm on probation, after all.” the new guy grinned, and Linc knew that he didn't take it the wrong way that he wasn't allowed into the ship's secret interior yet. He was an easy going guy, open and friendly and with a sharp sense of humour. On top of that, he had proven himself as a real professional, a skilled and disciplined commando with a calm hand and a good aim. Linc liked him and really hoped that everything worked out so that MacD would join his team of gundogs after his probation period. He'd be a great addition to the Corporation.

Not to mention that Juan had obviously taken a shine to him. Linc had watched them interact ever since they'd rescued MacD, and he'd been amazed at the connection those two had only hours after meeting for the first time. Linc couldn't help being curious how _that_ would work out. It wasn't all that often that Juan was attracted to somebody, and Linc had never seen him go for a guy before. Not that it surprised him, he'd known that Juan was attracted by a strong character, a sharp mind and a heart that was on the right spot. It didn't happen too often that all those things coincided in the people they met in their line of work, and circumstances usually prohibited any relationships with outsiders that went beyond a fling. MacD seemed to be the exception to the rule.

At eight o'clock sharp, when Linc entered the flying bridge, he found most of tonight's poker round already there. They had moved the chart table so that they could all sit around it and Eddie was just coming in carrying a chair. Murph was already in a lively discussion with MacD, and according to the bits and pieces Linc picked up, it concerned some kind of computer game. Eric was silently listening to them, a smirk on his lips as he watched Murph gesture animatedly. Linda was walking in a minute after Linc, her blond hair still wet and pulled back in a messy bun. She was wearing cut off jeans and a loose T-shirt with a mischievous looking redheaded pixie printed on the front, wearing a sexy short combat uniform and holding two excessively huge guns. Linc knew for a fact that Murph had designed it for her when she'd had her phase of bright red hair about a year back. 

“Yo, guys, let's get started.” Linc said when everybody had arrived, and they took their seats on the wide array of different chairs they'd placed around the chart table. Murph turned his chair around to rest his head on the back and Linda sat cross-legged in a way Linc would never have managed on the small seats. 

“Don't expect too much. Ah haven't played in a while.” MacD remarked while Eddie distributed the cards. “I might be a bit rusty.”

“Don't worry about it, we won't bite you.” Linda said with a grin. Linc was sure she wouldn't terribly mind biting the new guy, but he was wise enough not to say that thought out loud. She'd have his head for it.

“Good to know.” MacD replied with a teasing smirk on his lips before he took a look at his cards. Within minutes, they were deep into the game, everybody with a stack of M&Ms in front of them, sorted by colour. As was tradition, every colour had been given a different value, and there was a multicoloured pile in the middle of the table. 

Two rounds later, most of that stack was to be found in front of Linda. MacD eyed it with a frown. “Ah think she's robbing us, boys.”

“She always is.” Eric muttered behind his cards.

“Don't worry, you're safe with us.” Linc said with a grin and patted him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, just don't ever play poker with the Chairman.” Murph said with a wink. “He's got a wicked poker face. Even worse than Linda. ”

“It can't be that bad.” MacD replied sceptically, checking his hand before he looked up from the cards. 

“Oh believe him, it is.” Linc snorted. “He once robbed me of my last penny. That was the last time I played with him. I learned my lesson.”

“Yeah, the Chairman has yet to be defeated in poker.” Eddie agreed with a solemn bow of his head. “Everybody on the ship tried. Nobody has succeeded.”

“Boys, don't scare him off.” Linda interfered, putting down her hand. She had a Royal Flush. “Now, gentlemen, pay up, please.”

With groans and muttered complaints, the multicoloured pile of M&Ms changed hands. Linda collected them in front of her and actually munched two of the candy coins.

“Oy, that's just wrong!” Murph sounded indignant and watched her pop another one into her mouth. “You're eating our money!”

“I can afford it.” Linda remarked with a pointedly raised eyebrow and motioned at the rather huge pile of candy she had collected on the chart table. Then she took a red one – worth fifty bucks in their game – and flipped it to Murph with a grin. “Here, you can have one, too.”

Linc watched them with an amused grin. For a moment, Mark looked like he was thinking about adding the candy to his admittedly small pile, but then he shrugged and ate it instead. MacD didn't have much more M&Ms than Murph, but Eddie and Eric were still pretty good. Linc didn't have to look at his own pile to know exactly that his score was only remotely better than Murph's. Linda was really blessed tonight.

“So, what are you going to do now that you're not going to be the star of a jihadist beheading video?” Murph asked MacD while chewing on the pittance candy Linda had given him. 

“Ah'll head for Kabul tomorrow to sort out my arrangement with Fortran and get my stuff.” MacD seemed to have decided that he wanted some candy too, and popped a blue one into his mouth. It was worth only ten bucks, but considering that he hadn't that much left over, Linc considered it an expensive snack.

“So you'll be back?” 

“Ah was told Ah'll get picked up in Chittagong in a few days to join up with you again.”

“Would be great to have you on the team.” Linda remarked casually and eyed the huge stack of M&Ms in front of her. “I'll get rich with you in our poker round.”

 

****

*** * ***

 ****

 

With a frown, MacD glanced at John Smith, who was sitting all calm and stoical next to him in the Corporation's Robinson. MacD would have loved to kick him out of the chopper right now so that the fall would kill that bastard. Kidnapping a little girl to blackmail her father, really, you couldn't sink any lower than that. Smith didn't seem to mind at all.

MacD schooled his features to careful blankness. It wouldn't help him or his daughter if Smith or the guys behind him knew that MacD would turn his back on them at the first opportunity he got – as longs as his little girl didn't take the fall. Now that he'd met the men and women of the Corporation, MacD was even more reluctant to betray them than he had been before he'd got to know them. He like them and he certainly didn't want to endanger them. Smith's presence next to him was a good reminder why he would do it anyway, though. Pauley's life depended on it.

The Robinson closed in on the derelict form of the _Oregon_ cruising in the water below them, leaving only a minimal wake due to her low speed. Gomez reduced the height and approached the landing deck with easy routine, setting the chopper down so gently that no impact could be felt. 

MacD looked out of the window and scanned the deck. It had been five days since he'd last seen the Chairman. He'd hoped that the distance would calm the waters – or in this case, his libido – but the moment he set eyes on the tall, strong figure of Cabrillo waiting for them on the edge of the landing deck, it all came back. With a vengeance. It almost made him dizzy. 

Shit.

Smith got out first and MacD followed a moment later. Cabrillo greeted them before he led them to the shabby superstructure. His eyes caught MacD's for just a moment, and it was as if liquid fire spread all over his skin. MacD was glad the look didn't last, and even more glad that Smith was a step in front of him and hadn't seen his reaction. The Chairman showed Smith around, then he appointed him a cabin and told him to be in the mess at six o'clock for dinner. Once Smith was taken care of, Cabrillo entered the cabin next to Smith's and gestured for MacD to enter.

“Did everything work out with Fortran?” he asked casually, obviously not at all bothered by the filthy surroundings.

“Yeah, Ah'll get out of my contract due to the recent events.” MacD replied and threw his duffel bag on the tiny bunk. He didn't want Cabrillo to leave, not yet, so MacD asked the first thing that came to his mind. “And what have you been up to in the meantime?”

“Oh, nothing out of the ordinary.” The Chairman said with a casual shrug. “Went to Singapore to meet with a client, got into a suicide bombing and stopped the Marina Bay Sands from getting blown up. Well, mostly, at least.”

MacD couldn't help a snort. He had a feeling that the Chairman wasn't exaggerating. “Sounds like a normal day.”

Cabrillo turned to him and gave him a teasing, almost flirtatious grin. “Absolutely normal.”

MacD felt his stomach drop and his pulse speed up at the sight. Oh my. He was so screwed.

 

****

*** * ***

 ****

 

The light in the cabin was dim, there was more shadow than actual light. Juan watched MacD look around and sniff disapprovingly. Juan hid a smirk. The cabin was disgusting, he admitted that freely, but there was no other way at the moment, not with Smith on board. Pretence had to be kept up, after all. 

After a moment, MacD turned back to Juan, his face an interesting mixture of serious and curious. “Can Ah ask you something?”

“Sure.” Juan offered and waited. 

“Why me?”

And before MacD could correct himself, the double entendre of his question had sent Juan's mind to places he really hadn't wanted it to go. _Because you fascinate me. Because I can't keep away from you. Because I want to press you against the wall and kiss you senseless._

MacD coughed, as if he had just noticed the many layers which had been embedded in the wording he'd chosen. “Ah mean, well, you know what Ah mean.”

Well, yes, Juan did know. But he also knew that it had been the subconsciousness speaking – he was well aware of the sparks that had been flying between them from the very beginning. And it wasn't just some random fascination, he was sure of that now. It had grown with every hour that had passed, and even the five days of MacD's absence hadn't weakened it the least. MacD sensed it too, Juan was certain of that, just as much as he knew they were both doing their best to rein it in and ignore it. But right now, in the dimness of the dirty cabin, Juan had to fight the overwhelming desire to just touch the MacD, kiss him, feel him. Finally. After dancing around each other for almost a week.

“You just know me one day and offer me a job.” MacD went on, realising his former words hadn't actually clarified anything. His gaze was focussed on Juan, he wasn't backing down one bit. Juan saw the battle behind those fascinating jade-coloured eyes, the same battle that he fought himself. 

Now was not the time. Paper-thin walls, he reminded himself, and Smith in the cabin next door. So he regained his composure and answered the question honestly, without any double meaning. 

 

****

*** * ***

 ****

 

_/ “Why me?”_

_Cabrillo didn't need to think of a response. “Two reasons. One was the way you handled yourself when we were in Pakistan. I know how you think and fight when the bullets start flying. That's something I can't get from just reading a résumé. The second is just a gut feeling. I was a NOC for the CIA. Do you know what the is?”_

_“Non-official cover. You went into foreign countries and spied on 'em without any embassy help.”_

_“Exactly. I recruited locals. It's one of those jobs where you learn to get a feel for people quickly or you end up dead. As you can plainly see I'm not dead, so I must have a pretty good sense about who I can and can't trust.”_

_Lawless held out his hand. “Thank you,” he said simply, but the words were loaded with meaning. /_

 

****

*** * ***

 ****

As the cabin door closed behind the Chairman, MacD stared at it as if he was transfixed to the spot. It had been a close call. So close.

MacD was very much aware of exactly _how_ close he'd come to just grab Cabrillo and push him against the wall to find out if reality was as good as what his mind had imagined over and over again for the past few days. Gosh, he wanted to bury his fingers in the short blond hair, wanted to touch the strong body and kiss the man until they lost all control. He wanted to know what kind of a lover the Chairman – _Juan_ – would be, wanted to lose himself in the pleasure. It had been years since MacD had wanted another guy that much, but then, he had it bad for the Chairman, and he knew it. 

And the worst, the absolute worst, was that he was aware that he wasn't alone in this strange attraction. He could see it in Juan's gaze, could read it in his body language, could feel it in the air every time they were in the same room. But the timing was extremely bad, considering that he was here to spy on the Corporation and ultimately betray them. The situation did neither allow him to back down nor to come clean with the Corporation members, not if MacD wanted his little girl to live. Those fanatics who had kidnapped her would kill her if he didn't comply, he had no illusions about that. She was just leverage for them, and once she wasn't useful anymore, they'd get rid of her. 

He couldn't let that happen, not because of a stupid infatuation with a man he barely knew. No matter how badly he wanted him. His little girl was more important.

 

*** tbc


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/93256/93256_original.jpg)

_/ Smith must have sensed that the meeting was winding down. He cleared his throat. “I myself am not a parent,” he said, “so I do not know the anguish Monsieur Croissard must be suffering right now. Young Lawless here told me on the chopper ride out to the ship that he has a daughter back in the States. Perhaps he can imagine what my boss is suffering.”_

_He looked pointedly at MacD, Lawless nodded. “If anything were to happen to my little girl, Ah would hunt down and butcher the person who did it.” The mere thought of his daughter being hurt brought a flush to his face and real anger into his voice. /_

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

Dinner was a mostly pleasant affair. Juan enjoyed his food as well as the company, although he still did not like Smith. There was something about the man that rubbed him the wrong way, and it seemed that he wasn't the only one who felt that way. MacD, who'd proven to be a relaxed and laid back guy, was tense around Smith, almost hostile. Linda wasn't entirely comfortable either, Juan could tell by the way she subtly provoked Smith all throughout dinner as if she was testing him. She usually didn't do that, but the façade she'd put up along with the clothes that were her disguise was firmly in place. 

Talking about the plan they'd come up with to enter Myanmar gave Juan a chance to see how Smith and MacD were thinking. It stood out strongly how different they were, how MacD's set of mind met up with Juan's while Smith was simple-minded, a perfect example of a man who followed orders but never gave them. Still, Juan had an inkling that there was more to the man than met the eye, that he was dangerous even though he didn't give any hint at pursuing any other goal than finding Soleil Croissard. He didn't seem to care much about anything. 

Throughout dinner, Juan had not only kept a steady eye on Smith, but also on MacD. Even if he wanted Smith to think that MacD was a regular part of their team, Juan valued the opportunity to check out how MacD behaved with the other crew members and how he dealt with the upcoming mission. It was a risk to take MacD along, Juan was well aware of that, but he trusted in the man's ability to adapt. He'd proven what kind of man he was in Waziristan, that he could think on his feet and keep his calm when the bullets started flying. It was a risk worth taking.

Once the meeting came to an end, Smith suddenly channelled their discussion towards revenge in case Soleil Croissard was found dead, and Juan didn't like the direction of the conversation at all. He didn't accept Smith's bait of five million dollars, he wouldn't sell the Corporation to execute revenge for somebody else. Smith realised his mistake and backpaddled, even if it was ever so slight, and he quickly excused himself and left the mess hall. Juan stared after him with a frown. Things weren't quite going as they were supposed to. 

When Juan turned to face the others still sitting at the table, he caught MacD's dark gaze that had followed Smith's path through the mess hall. There was definitely some negative tension between Smith and MacD, although Juan couldn't fathom where it came from. They had only met today on the chopper ride out to the _Oregon_ , there hadn't been that much time to create bad blood. It was there, though, as undeniable as the vibe that he could feel between MacD and himself. 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, MacD turned and caught his gaze. Juan didn't look away, but he clearly felt the shiver that ran down his spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Whatever it was, this _thing_ between him and MacD, it was definitely of a different quality than the tension with Smith. Juan had to forcefully keep himself from passing his tongue over his suddenly dry lips, well aware of the message it would send. MacD seemed to pick up on it anyway, and his fascinating jade-green eyes seemed to darken before he could catch himself. Just then somebody cleared their throat, breaking the spell, and when Juan turned towards the source of the noise, he found Max watching him.

“Juan, do you want to join me for a smoke on the bridge?” Max asked seemingly casually, but Juan was able to read the hidden demand beneath the friendly words. There was something Max wanted to talk about without any other eyes and ears around. 

“Sure, my friend.” Juan agreed and stood to follow him. He couldn't help one quick glance at MacD and wasn't really surprised to find the green eyes following him.

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

Max sat down in his chair on the faux bridge, watching Juan take his master's chair. He was quiet while filling his pipe and pulling out a lighter. “So, what are you going to do about Lawless?”

“I offered him the job, but under the condition of a probation period. We'll see how it works out, and if it does and the others agree, he'll become a full member of the Corporation.” Cabrillo replied and took out one of his favourite cigars. He lit it with practised ease and leaned back in the tattered leather seat, taking a leisurely first drag.

“That wasn't what I was talking about.” Max remarked with a raised eyebrow before pulling on his pipe to light it. He was quite sure Juan knew that and had evaded the question on purpose.

“Then what were you talking about?” Juan answering with a question was a sure sign that Max was on to something.

“I was talking about this heavy tension between you and him.” Max clarified and leaned back in his seat. “And don't tell me that there is no tension. Everybody who has seen the two of you together gets the impression that you are _this close_ ” – he left only millimetres between his thumb and his index finger – “to jumping each other.”

Juan chuckled around his cigar. “Well, there might be some kind of tension.”

“Damn right there is.” Max growled, but there was a smile tugging on his lips. “So? You didn't answer my question.” 

Juan was silent for a moment, then he sighed. “I don't have an answer for you. I have no idea what I'm going to do.”

“You've been fascinated by him from the first moment on, Juan. I could hear it even on the phone.” Max threw him a sincere gaze, well aware that he was just telling his friend something he already knew. “It's the reason you're keeping him out of the loop for so long. You are worried that your attraction to him might influence your judgement, and to make sure that doesn't have any consequences for the ship and the crew, you hold him at arm's length much longer than you would do with anybody else.”

“Yes, I know.” Juan replied, looking down at the cigar in his hand with a frown. It was burning slowly, the smoke rising in a gentle curve. “It doesn't change anything, though. Whatever I do, getting involved with him is not the best idea.”

“And why's that?” Max looked at his friend, slowly puffing on his pipe.

“I barely know him, Max, I've met him just a week ago, and he's over a decade younger than me. Not to mention that technically, I would be his superior if he joins the Corporation.” Juan didn't mention that Lawless was a man because that wouldn't be a problem within the Corporation, and Max knew that just as well as Juan. The members of the Corporation couldn't afford to harbour prejudices, neither with the kind of jobs they did now nor with those they had done before joining the Corporation. 

“Well, but maybe,” Max made a pointed pause and blew out a cloud of blueish smoke, “you've finally found your match, my friend.”

Juan looked up from his cigar with a quizzically raised eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“We both know that the life we lead is not compatible with a serious relationship.” Max was only stating a truth everybody on board had found out one way or another. 

“Who said it was going to be a 'serious relationship'?” Juan interrupted, and Max just snorted.

“You don't do casual sex, my friend. Especially not with somebody on the crew.” Max knew he was right, he'd known Cabrillo long enough to be certain. “And if you tell me that this just about blowing off some steam, then you are deep in denial, Juan.” 

Cabrillo was silent for a long time, smoking his cigar, the frown on his face a sign that told Max he was thinking about what had been said. Finally, Juan sighed and looked up. “I don't know what this is about, Max, but you're right, it's not about blowing off steam.”

Max shrugged. “Well, if you can keep your feelings for him separate from work, than there's no reason why you shouldn't get involved with him.”

Juan barked out a laugh that was entirely without humour. “You make it sound so easy, Max.”

“Well, Lawless is definitely as much into this as you are.” Max stated, because this, too, was an obvious fact. At least to everybody but Juan. “It's a rare thing to find a partner in our line of work, Juan. Somebody who understands it, lives it, knows the risks. A true companion. It's something only very few of us ever get. Consider yourself lucky.”

“That's admittedly a different point of view.” Juan conceded and took another drag of his cigar. 

“That's what I'm here for, my friend. To open your eyes when you don't see what's right under your nose.” Max chuckled and blew another cloud of blue smoke in the air. 

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

Working with Linda and Cabrillo came as easily to MacD as breathing. The boat ride upriver was a pain in the butt, especially the downpour that almost sank the boat with the amount of water it took on, but somehow it was still kind of fun as long as he managed to blend out Smith's presence. Just seeing his face reminded MacD of Pauley and that she was held captive somewhere in the US and that he didn't have the least power over her fate other than complying with whatever orders Smith gave. It went against every fibre of his being, but MacD knew that at this point, he had no choice.

When they came across the little water fall that blocked their way upriver, Cabrillo told MacD to scout ahead for two miles and make sure they were alone. To get off the RHIB was exactly what MacD had needed to unwind. He'd built up a lot of tension spending so much time in the tight confines of the boat with Smith without being allowed to hit the bastard in the face. Or break his neck. Once his feet touched the muddy ground and he started running, MacD felt his mind clear. The jungle was thick and almost impassable, but MacD just grinned and accepted the challenge. It felt almost liberating to cut away the greenery in his path wherever he couldn't bypass it, and every step brought back memories from the many times he'd been hunting in the bayous with his dad.

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

_/ He lowered the weapon the instant he recognized MacD Lawless. If anything, the native Louisianan was breathing even heavier than the Chairman._

_Juan looked at his watch as Lawless stepped gingerly down the bank._

_“Two miles?” he queried._

_“I can keep a seven-minute-mile pace for five miles,” Lawless said, blowing like a stallion after the Kentucky Derby. “That slows to ten minutes with a full pack.”_

_Juan was impressed with both Lawless's stamina and the fact that he knew his body's capabilities and limitations. Information like that could one day save an operator's life. /_

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

Linda came back just in time to see MacD step out of the jungle, returning from scouting ahead. She had just wanted to let Juan know that everything was ready for the show – what else could you call the attempt to blow up a river bank to create a temporary coffer dam to get a boat across a water fall. It was one of those insane ideas the members of the Corporation were prone to. Good thing they almost always worked out. 

Linda was about to walk up to the two men when MacD took a few steps towards Juan, right into his personal space. For a fleeting second, she wondered what the heck he was up to, but then she saw him reach out to grab the water tube of the camel pack Juan wore on his back. He leaned in to suck on the mouth piece, and Linda was struck by how Juan didn't retreat, didn't try to establish the distance he would have insisted on with anybody else. She knew he didn't like people breaching his personal space, yet with MacD, he didn't seem to mind. To the contrary, he'd turned his head towards MacD, their eyes were locked, and their body language was positively flirtatious. There was a distinctly sexual atmosphere surrounding them, and Linda had never expected that drinking from a camel back had any sexual potential. She admitted with a grin that she'd been wrong on that account.

For a few moments she just watched them with a smile that was in equal parts fond and amused. These two were headed for something hot, intense and explosive, and they were headed for it fast. She couldn't help wondering what would happen once they reached it. 

She didn't doubt there would be sparks flying. A lot of them.

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

The rope gave under the onslaught of the bullets, and all MacD could do was cling to the main cable of the old suspension bridge with every bit of strength he could muster. He felt himself fall, the air rushing past his ears, and he waited for the moment he'd hit the cliff, bracing himself for the impact that would no doubt break a few bones. Before he connected with the face of the cliff, he felt the icy cold of the water penetrate his combat pants and slow his momentum. Still, the impact nearly crushed him, all air was pressed out of his lungs and it took all his deeply ingrained discipline not to let go of the thick rope when the pain in his shoulder almost overwhelmed him. 

MacD took deep calming breaths in order to overcome the pain and after a while – he wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours – he managed to control the sensory overload and clear his mind. He raised his head to look up and felt a surge of relief to see Cabrillo's legs above him, clinging to the main cable just like he did himself. There was faint movement that told him that Cabrillo was at least not lethally injured, although MacD knew he must have taken some damage in the impact with the cliff. There had been no water to ease his fall.

For an incredibly long time, nothing happened. MacD knew their situation was pretty much screwed. They couldn't get down because the river would kill them, they couldn't get up because of the Burmese soldiers, they couldn't get off the rope somewhere else because nothing was close enough to reach. And honestly, his strength was beginning to fade, especially with the icy water beginning to numb his legs. It was then that he felt the cable shake, and a moment later he realised that they were being pulled up. It took a while, but then hands grabbed him and pulled him over the edge of the cliff to steady ground. Immediately, he was stripped of his weapons and his arms were pinned down. MacD struggled experimentally against the grip of the two soldiers behind him, but it was firm and didn't allow him any room to move in order to free himself. 

Next to him, down on his knees much like MacD himself, Cabrillo was patted down by a soldier while two others held his arms. He had been injured, that much was obvious to MacD from the way Juan's left arm hung down, and there was blood running down his face from a gash on his temple. The soldier grabbed Cabrillo's collarbone, which seemed to be broken or at least bruised, and applied heavy pressure. The soft whimper that escaped Juan when the soldier let go made a sudden fury rise inside MacD. He'd only known Cabrillo for a short time, but he knew that the pain had to be overwhelming for the Chairman to make a sound that admitted any kind of weakness in front of the enemy. MacD wanted to do something, _anything_ , to make the focus of the guards shift from Cabrillo to him so that the man could regain his composure, but there was nothing he could do with the two guys behind him pinning him down and a third aiming a Kalashnikov at his head. 

He could only watch as the soldier suddenly grabbed Juan and ripped off the bottom half of his right leg. MacD drew in a sharp breath and his blood ran cold with shock. It took him a moment to understand that it was a prosthesis, not a leg of flesh and blood. Cabrillo's face never betrayed any emotion, his eyes remaining impassive, even when the soldier handed the artificial leg to his superior who threw it over the edge of the cliff with a triumphant grin. When he didn't get the reaction he'd hoped for, the guy barked an order and MacD heard more than saw the butt of a Kalashnikov come down on the back of Cabrillo's head. It knocked him unconscious, the Chairman crumbled down and remained motionless on the ground. 

Without conscious thought, MacD growled deep in his throat and made to move. The urge to jump up and kill the bastard who'd knocked out Cabrillo hit MacD in exactly the same moment the Kalashnikov of the Burmese soldier behind him connected rather forcefully with his temple. He was out before his head even touched the dirty ground.

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

When MacD woke up, he was surrounded by total darkness. He was alone with the pain in his head and the agony that ran through his left shoulder where he had hit the cliff. He didn't know where he was, but by the way things were, he could tell that it wasn't the best of places. He turned on his back, slowly checking if he could move his legs and toes and fingers. He was satisfied once he had made sure he was as well as could be expected given the circumstances, then he decided to make use of the opportunity and sleep. He would need his strength, he had no doubts they would come for him at some point, and he'd learned that it always paid to be as well rested as possible when there was pain to endure. And there would be pain.

He was soon proven right. The solitude he'd woken up to didn't last long. At first, there weren't even any questions, just punches and kicks and batons. MacD soon began to lose track of time in the artificial light of the place. Only the occasional bout of hunger marked the passing of the hours. The thirst was a constant companion and it drained his reserves, just as he knew it was supposed to, and he mentally thanked the hard training for preparing him for the strains he was enduring. It didn't make it better, but it made it easier to keep his head and stay focussed without giving in the demands. He wondered several times where Cabrillo was and if he had to go through the same treatment. Each time, he resolutely shoved the thought aside. There wasn't anything he could do about it in his current position.

His capturers weren't terribly creative in their torturing methods, there was nothing MacD hadn't encountered in his training. He wondered if they were really that simple-minded or if they just kept the best – or worst, depending on your point of view – for the end. It was when the questions started that he understood that the previous hours had been nothing but a warm-up. He gave a fake name to the Burmese man with the British accent who led the 'interrogation', but apart from that, he didn't hand over any of the information they demanded. At some point, they introduced him to a thin leather whip with a flat metal hook at the end, and he learned to hate and loathe it with all his being. 

Inbetween his interrogation sessions, he was escorted back into his dark cell, but it never lasted long enough to allow him to rest. MacD craved water more than anything else, but he knew they wouldn't give him any. It was an easy way to weaken a prisoner to the point that he complied to everything they wanted just for a glass of water. He had been at that point in his training, he reminded himself again and again, and since he hadn't broken then, he wouldn't succumb now.

His resolve to outlast everything they threw at him left him a few hours later, shortly after he was harshly dragged into a little chamber with a single window. It took him a moment to realise that it wasn't in fact a window, it was a one-way mirror that allowed the view into another room right next to it. MacD felt icy hands grab hold of him, body and soul, when he recognised the figure tied down to the single table in the room. It was Cabrillo, looking bloody and battered, his face lank and his cheeks covered in rugged stubble, dark circles under his eyes. Cabrillo was straining against the ties that pinned him to the table in an attempt to turn onto his stomach while he was retching and coughing, spitting out bouts of water. He was drenched, and only then did MacD understand what they'd been doing. 

Waterboarding.

MacD tried with all his might not to let his shock show. He knew they'd pick at any sign of weakness, would devour it with the greed of vultures and leave nothing but bones. He couldn't allow that, not only for his sake, but for Juan's. God knew what they'd do if they got any kind of leverage over them. Death would be a welcome kindness at that point, and MacD couldn't let it come that far. It was in his hands to prevent that from happening. 

The man with the British accent – he'd never bothered to give his name – joined MacD and his guards in the small chamber. “Your superior officer. What is his name?”

MacD didn't reply, didn't show any reaction to the words. 

“Have it your way, then.” The man said with a cold smile and gave a quick command. The table which Juan was lying on slowly tipped back until the end with Cabrillo's head was lower than his feet. Then one of the soldiers began to empty a bucket over his face in a slow, measured movement that was meant to last. Juan kept still at first, then his bodies reflexes set in and he started choking.

MacD felt himself grow cold with helpless rage. The water kept coming, and all MacD could do was stand by and watch. He felt the overwhelming urge to scream, to fight against the arms holding him, yet he stood still, unmoving, not letting on what fury raged inside him. He couldn't show it, couldn't allow them the triumph to prove their superiority over his position. 

“You can ease his suffering. You can make it stop. Just tell me his name.” The cold voice of the man said calmly. 

Every sound that came from the room beyond the mirror made an icy shiver run down MacD's spine and he gritted his teeth with so much force that his jaw hurt. For a moment he wished that he could blend out every sound, that he could close his eyes and ignore the pain that was inflicted on Juan, but he knew he would never be able to turn away as long as he knew what was going on. He wouldn't leave Juan alone to suffer if there was anything he could do, even if the only thing he could offer was to suffer with him, share the pain. 

Out of the blue, a fist connected with his jaw. He hadn't expected the blow, hadn't seen it coming, because all of his attention was focussed on Juan. MacD was bent over from the force of the punch and it took him a moment to straighten up. He couldn't even taste the blood anymore that he knew was running down his chin and filling his mouth where his lip had split.

“You are a strong man, you can take what we do to you.” The cold voice with the British accent was back, pointed and provoking. “But can you take what we do to him? Are you willing to let him suffer to prove your strength? Are you willing to risk _his_ life for your pride?”

MacD forced himself to remain impassive. The soldier next to Juan picked up a new bucket and the water started flowing again.

“What is his name?” The question was followed by a powerful punch to his stomach and when MacD managed to glance up, he saw water being poured over Juan's face again, his body tense and struggling against the sensation of drowning, the retching sound almost swallowed by the noise of the water falling to the ground. When MacD didn't give them what they wanted to hear, they kept the water coming so long that Juan's movements became less, were infrequent and ragged, as if he was close to unconsciousness. MacD only wanted for it to end. He needed Juan to live.

“Juan Cabrillo.”

The moment the name came over his lips, MacD felt a self-contempt that was so strong it was worse than any pain they'd inflicted on him. It was like acid in his mouth, like poison burning in his veins, like a hot cloud stifling the air he needed to breath. 

“Good boy.” he heard the cold voice of his torturer induced with triumph just before something hard connected forcefully with the back of his head. MacD sagged, all resistance and energy dragged out of his body, and there was a chorus of maddening thoughts following him into the darkness of unconsciousness.

He'd broken. He hadn't been strong enough. 

He'd betrayed Juan not once, but twice.

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

Juan lay on the rough concrete ground of his tiny cell, trying to rein in the pain and regain control of his body. All the while, his thoughts kept wandering to MacD whom he hadn't seen ever since their capture. He hoped that they would leave him alone, due to the easily recognizable fact that Juan was the commanding officer, but he knew better. They would go at him in the expectation to get to Juan. 

He clenched his teeth and fought against the churning in his stomach. He was always honest with himself, and he knew the pain in his stomach had nothing to do with hunger, but everything with deep worry for MacD. Max had been right. This wasn't about blowing off steam. 

It had never been.


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/93256/93256_original.jpg)

_/ Two minutes later Julia popped up through the hatch. She handed Juan a bottled water and helped him ease his arm into a sling. She also taped a chemical ice pack to his shoulder and shook some painkillers into his hand._

_“And that, fearless leader, is the best medical science has come up with for a broken collarbone,” she said, giving him a couple of protein bars from an emergency rations kit. She then grew a little sheepish. “Sorry, I forgot this tub has turbo boost. I would have kicked it into higher gear sooner.”_

_“No worries. Get on the horn and tell Max we're heading home. Wait. How's Lawless?”_

_Her expression darkened. “Don't know. He's still non-responsive.” /_

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

There was no way to tell how bad things were as long as MacD Lawless didn't wake up. How long he would be out for the count was another variable Julia couldn't make any assumptions about because she didn't know what had happened and how much trauma he had really taken. She just knew that MacD remained non-responsive for far longer than she liked.

On their hasty retreat back to the _Oregon_ , Julia had done her best to keep MacD stable, but there had been no way around moving him several times and he'd been shaken thoroughly on their escape on the _Liberty_. It certainly hadn't improved his situation, but she couldn't really tell if it had worsened it, either. Waiting for him to wake up was all they could do for now. 

Cabrillo had never been good at waiting, especially when he didn't have the least influence on things. Julia knew that from personal experience – there had been a lot of waiting around involved in his healing process when he'd lost his leg. He was an active person and not being able to do anything went against his very nature. It drove him crazy in a way nothing else could. So Julia was kind of glad that there was enough to do to keep his mind off MacD – like trying to escape the Myanmarian Hainan-class missile destroyer that was set on sinking the _Oregon_. 

During their escape from Insein Prison, she had noticed his constant worry for MacD, even if he'd managed to push it back and not let it influence his performance. But she knew that once he had the time to give it any thought, he'd find his way down to her infirmary and she'd have to deal with the restless person he became when he couldn't do anything to help. Right now, all her focus needed to be on the injured MacD and she didn't want any distractions. 

It was a few hours later that the beep of the heart monitor told her that something was happening. One look and she could tell that MacD was about to regain consciousness. It took him a few more minutes, then he opened his eyes, slowly and carefully, his expression confused.

“Hey.” Julia said with a smile. “Good to have you back with us, MacD.”

He looked at her, then his gaze focussed and he cleared his throat. Still, it was barely more than a hoarse whisper that came out when he tried to speak. Julia gently raised his head and helped him to drink a few sips of water before she made him lie back again.

“What happened?” he asked, his voice still rough.

“I can't really tell you what happened to _you_ , I only know that your hosts in Insein Prison did quite some harm to you. They knocked you unconscious when Eddie and me came to get you and the Chairman out.”

“He's okay?” There was a deep frown on MacD's face and his hand came up to close around her wrist. Julia was tempted to call his grip desperate, especially when she saw the look of honest fear in his eyes. “Tell me if he's okay!”

For a moment, Julia was stunned into silence by the intensity of his reaction, then she put her free hand over his that was still clutching her wrist and she patted him reassuringly. “He's fine, MacD, don't worry. Dehydration and a broken collarbone, some bruises, nothing time won't heal.”

It was as if the words gave him physical relief, MacD relaxed and the tension literally flowed out of his body. His grip on her wrist eased and then he let go, lying back in the bed. He looked exhausted, but there was a tiny smile on his lips when he closed his eyes for a moment. “Thank God.”

“You, on the other hand, had us worried here for a moment.” Julia smiled reassuringly at him, but made her voice sound firm. “Now go back to sleep, MacD. You need rest more than anything else.”

“Aye aye, Doc.” MacD replied with a crooked smirk, his eyes almost closed, already halfway back to sleep. Julia chuckled and watched him drift away. Now that he'd come out of the coma, he would be all right.

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

Knowing that MacD was in a coma gave Juan a queasy feeling in the stomach and he would have refused the food Maurice had brought if he hadn't known that the old steward would force-feed him if he considered it necessary. Of course it also helped that he knew he had to eat to regain his strength in order to keep running. The little stunt in Insein Prison had drained his body's reserves, and it was important to replenish them. So Juan made sure to clear the plate Maurice had brought him before he went back to work.

Once the briefing was done, Juan made a quick detour to the infirmary on his way to his quarters. He wanted to know if there was anything new about MacD's condition, and although he could have called from his rooms, he preferred to actually see MacD with his own eyes. When Juan got to the medical ward, he found Julia in her office.

“Hey.” Juan greeted her before he looked over to where MacD was lying in a hospital bed. “How is he?”

“No changes.” Hux replied. “He's still unconscious.”

Juan nodded, his gaze still focussed on the unmoving form of the former Ranger. Seeing him like this caused a queasy feeling deep in Juan's stomach, and he didn't like it in the least.

“Get some sleep, Juan.” Julia said quietly. “There's nothing you can do for him until he's come out of the coma.”

“All right.” Juan took a deep breath and tried not to worry too much. “I'll be back in the morning.”

“Do that.” She gave a smirk. “He'll be here and waiting. I won't let him leave just yet.”

Juan chuckled, somehow eased by Julia's humour. He left the infirmary and headed straight for his quarters to sleep and recharge his body. Although he was exhausted, sleep didn't come easily. It was a mixture of worry for Linda and MacD that kept him awake, along with the feeling that he was missing something crucial to the overall picture. When he finally did nod off, it was to muddled scenes of Insein Prison, of MacD's unconscious form, of water filling his nose and making him gag. He was almost glad when Eric's call woke him. 

True to his word, the first thing Juan did was passing by the medical bay. Julia was nowhere to be seen and Juan took the time to look at MacD. It was amazing how quickly his body dealt with injuries. The bruises that covered his face and the parts of his body not hidden by a blanket where fading already. His hair had been washed off the dirt and sweat that had matted it the last time Juan had seen MacD and it lay in soft blond strands on the white pillow. For a fleeting but incredibly intense moment Juan wanted to reach out and touch his hand to MacD's face, feel the warmth of his skin under his fingertips to convince him that the former Ranger was really alive.

Before he could react, Hux joined him and informed him with a smile that MacD had come out of the coma a few hours ago. As if to prove it, she shook MacD's shoulder, not bothered at all to wake him. 

It was almost ridiculous how relieved Juan felt when the sleepy green eyes focussed on him. 

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

_/ “How you doing?” Juan asked warmly._

_“Great,” MacD replied, his voice raspy. “But, man, you should have seen the other guy.”_

_“I did,” Cabrillo said. “He had some of the worst bruised knuckles I've ever seen.”_

_Lawless started chuckling, but the pain made him moan. “Don't do that. Don't make me laugh. It hurts too much.” MacD suddenly grew somber as he remembered who he was talking to and how he had crumpled under Soe Than's torture. “Ah'm sorry, Juan. Ah really am. Ah had no idea it would be so bad.”_

_“Don't worry about it. All you gave was my name and the name of the ship – a name, I might add, that rarely graces her fantail. Had you not told them who I was, the Chinese government wouldn't have made a deal to haul us back to Beijing, and Eddie wouldn't have been able to figure out a way to rescue our sorry butts. You unwittingly saved out lives.” /_

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

“Hey there, old man! How are you?”

MacD looked up from the magazine he'd been reading, sitting in his hospital bed, leaning against the headboard. Linc was walking straight towards him, followed by Eddie. Somewhere behind them, MacD could hear Mark Murphy and Eric Stone discussing the new features of one of their online games. 

“What's this?” MacD asked with a surprised grin, watching how Linc and Eddie pulled chairs over to his bed. 

“Well, since you're stuck here in the sickbay and couldn't come to the mess for our weekly night of poker, we figured we'd come to you.” Murph explained, dropping a bag of M&Ms on MacD's legs. He didn't even bother to get a chair, he just pushed MacD's feet aside and settled down on the foot of the bed. 

“So we brought a set of cards,” Linc said and showed the deck in his hand - “beer” - now Eddie held up a sixpack - “and money.” - right on cue, Murph opened the bag of M&M's. “All we need for a good game.” 

Eric had found another chair somewhere and put it next to Murphy by the foot of the bed. “Are you ready for some action?”

MacD grinned and reached for one of the beers. “Oh man, you are lifesavers. All of you.”

“Sorry, big boy, no beer for you.” Linc made sure to sound as if he was really sorry. “You're on medication and the Doc will have our heads if we let you drink.”

“Right you are.” All of them turned to the source of the voice. Doc Huxley was standing by the curtain that separated the bed from the room, hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised challengingly. “What do you think you're doing, gentlemen?”

“We're playing poker, Doc.” Murph stated the obvious, playing dumb. It didn't work.

“I can very well see that, Mark.” Hux replied, and exasperated tone to her voice. “What I don't know is why you're invading my medical bay with excessive noise, food and drink.”

“Well, you said he wasn't allowed to leave yet.” Linc shrugged, as if the answer was obvious. “So we came here to play.” 

“Maybe he's not allowed out because he's supposed to rest.” Hux remarked. “Did that ever cross your mind?”

“Ah, come on, Doc, just one game.” Murphy put on a really convincing pout, but the Doc seemed immune to it. 

“Yeah, Doc, why don't you join us?” Eddie suggested with a smile. “You can keep an eye on your patient and enjoy yourself at the same time.”

“I know for a fact that you know how to play.” Linc smirked. “Remember Mallorca?”

Hux rolled her eyes. “Don't remind me.”

“What happened in Mallorca?” Murph asked with a curious gleam in his eyes.

“None of your business, young man.” Julia glared at him.

Linc just laughed. “She won't tell you. And I was sworn into secrecy, so don't even try.”

“Come on, Doc, you're here anyway.” MacD encouraged her, wanting to play and not miss out because of his being restricted to his sickbed. It was driving him nuts sitting here all day. “You can just as well join us for a game or two.”

After a moment, she sighed heavily, a smirk tugging on her lips. “All right, all right. Make room for me, gentlemen.”

Eric immediately gave up his chair for her and went to get a new one while Eddie handed out the cards and Murph distributed their candy money. A few minutes later, they were deep in a thrilling round of poker, with Doc Hux proving that she did indeed know how to play. She won the first game and let herself be convinced to play another one since MacD was the only patient on the medical ward anyway. 

It was when they finished the game, packing up their cards, that Murph suddenly said, “I missed Linda robbing us.” 

“We'll find her.” Linc replied, no doubt in his voice.

MacD gritted his teeth. He had never wanted anybody of the Corporation to get hurt. He liked them, really liked them, and it felt terrible to know that he was to lead them into a trap. It was them or Pauley, he reminded himself. He knew he could never knowingly condemn his little girl to any harm, not even to protect his newfound friends.

It made the guilt only worse.

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

_/ ”Max, listen carefully. Put and armed guard on MacD Lawless. If he tries to get to a phone or radio, shoot him.”_

_“What? Why?” Hanley's incredulity made his voice crack._

_“I'll explain when I see you. Do it.” /_

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

The realisation that MacD was a spy hit Juan harder than he would ever admit aloud. When he had first realised it, _understood_ what it all meant, Juan had felt as if somebody had kicked him in the stomach. Hard.

Now that he was back on the _Oregon_ , he still felt sick, but he had regained his composure enough not to let it show. Max probably knew anyway, he could read Juan like an open book, so Juan avoided looking at him when he confronted MacD. He wrapped his discovery in a story, needing it to keep his personal feeling out of the equation. Usually he wouldn't have been so affected by the events, but Juan was honest enough with himself to admit that MacD had got under his skin – and that that was the reason why he felt way more betrayed than the situation warranted. 

It wasn't like he would have done anything different had he been in MacD's place. Keeping his daughter safe was the only course of action he could have taken, and Juan intended to keep it. There had never been a question in his mind about rescuing the little girl. She had no part in this, and she shouldn't take the fall for some crazy fanatic with plans for world domination. 

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

_/ “What about my little girl?” MacD asked, mustering as much dignity as he could. “Now that Smith, or this Bahar guy, knows that Ah've been found out, they're goin' to kill her. They've let me talk to her over a webcam. The guys with her are strapped with explosive belts. They're going to blow up my baby.”_

_“Who said anything about Smith and Bahar knowing we've discovered why you're here?”_

_“Ah don't understand.”_

_“It's simple, really. You contact Smith like you're supposed to and report that the rig was gone by the time we got to it.”_

_“Okaaay,” Lawless said, drawing out the word as id to draw out more information._

_“And then we rescue your daughter, figure out what these sons of bitches are really up to, and nail them to the nearest outhouse door.” /_

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

Linc knocked on the door to MacD's quarters and waited for a reply. It took only a moment, then the door opened and the former Ranger's surprised face showed. “Hey, Linc. What are you doing here?”

“Was wondering if you were interested in a game.” Linc replied and held up the same deck of cards he had brought to the medical bay a week earlier. 

MacD stared at him for a moment, obviously not sure what to make of the offer, then he stepped back and opened the door. “Sure. Come in.”

“I brought beer and money.” Linc walked over to the bare table that was mounted to one side of the room, setting down the sixpack and the bag of M&Ms. “I intend to rob you tonight.”

“We'll see about that.” MacD came over and sat down opposite of Linc. His grin wasn't as sure as it had been before he'd been found out as a spy, as if he was expecting an attack at every moment. Linc knew where the feeling came from. He understood that MacD felt guilty, and that was enough for him. It was the only thing he needed to know to understand that the former Ranger had at no point wanted to betray them. He had been forced to do it.

They were in the third game and the second bottle of beer when MacD slowly put his cards face-down on the table and looked at Linc with a gaze that held guilt, worry and shame, mixed with a spark of hope. “You don't hold it against me?”

“Nah.” Linc looked at him over his cards. “I understand why you did it.”

MacD was quiet for a long time, staring at the back of his cards. When he looked up, his eyes were serious, the relief plain. “Thanks, man.”

Linc just waved his hand. “No worries, MacD. Now make your move, it's your turn.”

And just like that, things were settled.

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

“So, how's the head?” Julia asked when she had MacD sitting in front of her. With experienced fingers, she removed the bandage and looked at the cut. It had healed well and she figured it wouldn't need a new bandage.

“Fine, as far as I can tell.”

“No headaches anymore? No pains and no dizziness?”

“Nah, nothing like that.” MacD replied, then he gave a short laugh that held only bitterness. “At least nothing that's caused by the injury.”

Julia didn't stop in her treatment, knowing it was easier for most people to talk when they weren't under scrutiny. “What's it caused by, then?”

She felt how he gritted his teeth, but he didn't reply. Julia took off the last bandage and rolled back with her chair to depose it in the bin. When she turned back to him, she could read the answer to her question in his eyes as clearly as if he'd said it out aloud. 

He felt shamed for the betrayal he had committed, no matter the circumstances. Julia understood his situation, and she could not help feeling with him for the messed up situation he was in. To have to choose between his daughter's life and the safety of a group of people he liked was tricky, but she would never have expected any parent to chose somebody other than their child. She didn't hold a grudge over it, especially since she knew how bad MacD felt for what he'd done.

Julia rolled up to him on her swivel chair caught his eyes. “Listen to me, MacD. I might not have known you for long, but I do know you wouldn't harm any of us on purpose.” For a moment, Julia hesitated, then she added, “Especially the Chairman.”

MacD didn't look away, but his lips pressed into a thin line. “Ah still did.”

“You had no choice. I'm not saying it was the right thing, but I don't think you had many options.” Julia gave him a moment, then she continued. “Nobody would expect you to risk your daughter's life for one of us, MacD.” 

“You don't hate me for it?” He bit his lip, looking much like a kicked puppy, and Julia couldn't help smirking.

“No. You're a good guy.” She patted his arm and gave him an encouraging smile. “Now let me have a look at that cracked rib of yours.”

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

Juan had expected the sparks between him and MacD to be eradicated by the recent events. By the betrayal. He'd often wondered how he could have not seen it before, how his instincts could have failed him on such a scale. He'd never suspected MacD, and it was only a remote comfort to know that _nobody_ had, not even Linc or Max. They'd all fallen for his charming smile and his friendly nature. But Juan knew he'd fallen the hardest, knew he'd felt an attraction to the former soldier that ran deeper than what anybody else had invested. Hell, Max had even openly addressed it, and Juan had the faint suspicion that the whole crew had been gossiping about it. 

Worst of all was that Juan learned quickly that the whole spy affair hadn't dampened his attraction to MacD in the least. When he was in a room with the man, he felt the same connection they'd had before, felt his skin prickle and his adrenaline level spike. One gaze into those fascinating green eyes and he felt goosebumps spread all over his body. 

After that, Juan tried to keep his contact with MacD down to a minimum. It didn't keep his mind from wandering off to places it shouldn't go to, though, and when he found himself thinking about MacD again one evening, Juan decided to end this and talk to him. Clear the air, or else make arrangements for the former Ranger to leave the _Oregon_ once his daughter was safe. 

One way or another, this had to be resolved. Juan needed his head to be clear, and it certainly wasn't at the moment.

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

It was about a week after MacD had been found out that the Chairman came by. MacD was lying on his bed in the temporary quarter he'd been given, staring up at the ceiling with a worried frown on his face, when there was a blunt knock on the door. It startled MacD, since he'd been mostly left alone ever since the discovery of his being a spy. 

There wasn't open hostility, but people were careful around him nevertheless. Only Julia and Linc didn't seem to have any problems with the events, they treated him just as they'd always done. It was balm for his soul, especially since the worry for his baby girl was a constant companion. It hadn't helped that Juan had cut down the contact to him to the necessary minimum, his face always a neutral mask when he talked to MacD. There was still this connection between them, though, it sang in the air every time they were in sight of each other, and MacD didn't know how to deal with it now any more than before. Even less, actually.

So when there was a knock on his door and he opened it to find Juan outside in the hallway, MacD could barely hide his surprise. Juan's face wasn't a mask this time, wasn't dispassionate and cool. He wore a frown and his eyes were serious.

“Tell me, MacD, how much did you act and how much was true?” He asked without preamble, direct as always. Still, the question hit MacD unexpectedly, and he stepped back and gestured for Juan to enter, just to gain a few seconds.

“Ah didn't act, Juan.” he replied when the door slid shut behind the Chairman. The atmosphere was uncomfortable, and MacD forced himself to remain standing where he was and not start pacing. “Ah didn't need to.”

Juan didn't say anything, he just held MacD's gaze, as if he was trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. The frown was still on his face and he stood next to the door motionlessly.

It was time for absolute honesty, and MacD knew it. This might be the only chance he ever got to clear the air with Juan, and it meant more to him that in probably should. “Ah felt good around you lot, at ease in a way that rarely happens to me, and Ah had trouble remembering that Ah wasn't really part of the team. My little girl's life was on stake, and Ah couldn't risk getting too comfortable if Ah wanted her back unharmed.”

“And what was this...” – Juan stopped and made a vague gesture between himself and MacD – “ _thing_?”

MacD shrugged and held Juan's gaze, willing him to see he was being sincere. “Ah can't tell you, Juan. Ah don't know. Ah've never experienced something like that.”

“So it wasn't part of the plan?” Juan asked with a raised eyebrow, his arms crossed in front of his chest. MacD knew it was a reasonable thing to ask, that Juan's suspicion was only to be expected, but it still stung. 

“No. Ah wasn't expecting this...” – MacD mimicked Juan's gesture – “...connection between us. It took me by complete surprise, and Ah was well aware that it wasn't only me.” 

Juan didn't acknowledge the last part, he just stared at him. “You weren't aiming to get access to more information by messing with me, then?”

MacD bit his lip and then he sighed in resignation. If he was going for honesty, he could go all the way, he figured. “Ah'm a decent judge of character, and Ah knew if we stepped over the line, we both would be beyond the point of no return. A betrayal of that trust is unforgivable, and Ah did what Ah could to keep us from going there.”

MacD saw Juan swallow and that told him he'd hit a nerve. The Chairman was just as deep into this strange attraction as he was, and he felt just as vulnerable as MacD did. It was unknown territory, for both of them, and they didn't know what to expect. 

“Is that the reason you held back?” Juan's voice was firm and didn't betray any emotion. 

MacD nodded. He instinctively knew that he had to make it unmistakably clear that he was sincere, or Juan would walk out of his quarters and MacD would leave the ship forever once the operation was over. “Ah was selling out the Corporation, Juan. Ah was selling out _you_. That was already bad enough as it was. There was really no need to deepen the level of betrayal any further. It was bound to come out at one point or another, and Ah tried to keep the damage as contained as possible.” He licked his lips nervously and forced himself to go on. “Reacting to this thing between us wouldn't have done either of us much good at that state, no matter how much Ah wanted it.” 

Juan was silent for a long moment, and MacD felt the nervousness rise with every second. He had basically just told the man that he'd wanted to jump him for the past weeks, and he didn't know how Juan would react. Silence had not been among the things MacD had expected, and when he couldn't take it anymore, he decided to go for all or nothing. The worst that could happen that he was thrown off the ship at the next port. “Ah'm in the defensive position here, Juan. Ah have no right to ask anything of you, least of all trust, but Ah want you to know that Ah still want you. That hasn't changed the least. But it's your call. Ah'll support whatever you decide, even if it means Ah'll have to leave the ship.”

Juan was quiet for another moment, then he nodded. “All right. But first of all, let's get your little girl out.”

MacD didn't know what this meant for them, but he was sure of the relief he felt knowing he'd have the Corporation's help to rescue his baby girl. It was more than he had any right to hope for after everything that had happened. 

“Thank you.” he said honestly, his voice a low whisper.

Juan nodded and left his quarters. MacD stared at the door for long minutes after it had closed.

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

“Smith agreed.” MacD said when he ended the call. “That son of a bitch finally agreed to let me talk to my little girl.”

Mark leaned back in his chair, flipping his hair out of his face with practised ease. “What did he say?”

“Video link. Tonight, eight o'clock.”

“Yes!” Mark pumped his fist in the air.

MacD looked at him, his face confused. “Why does that make you so happy?”

“Video link means a lot of data transported at real time.” Mark just replied.

MacD still seemed confused. “Yeah?”

Only then did Mark realise that his answer hadn't told MacD anything at all. Eric was one step ahead of him, already explaining things to the former Ranger. “It's traceable. I bet you that before you end the connection, we have a location for your little girl.”

“Really?” MacD seemed sceptic. “He won't let me talk long. A few seconds at the most.”

“That's more than enough.” Mark joined and patted the laptop in front of him, grinning widely. “We'll be prepared. The _Oregon_ has more under the hood than amazing guns.”

MacD was in the communications room long before eight o'clock. He was alternating between sitting still and staring at the wall and pacing up and down the room. It drove Mark crazy to have somebody walk past behind him every five seconds, especially if that somebody was radiating tension like a restrained bull before a rodeo. He growled at MacD, but it didn't help at all. One look told Mark that the former Ranger was too deep in his own little world of worry.

A few minutes before the video link was scheduled, Linda and the Chairman joined them in the communications room. Mark had positioned the camera so that it would show a nondescript part of a wall that couldn't be associated with anything. Everybody apart from MacD retreated out of the angle of the camera that was part of a little laptop in order to make the whole thing more believable.

At eight sharp the connection came online and a picture appeared in the video window in the corner of the screen. The Chairman, Linda and Mark watched the clone of MacD's screen on a second computer. It showed a ratty old room, more dark than light, and the face of a man, mostly hidden behind a keffiyeh. He walked into the range of the camera, the explosive belt he was wearing plainly visible. Mark didn't need more than a quick look to be able to tell that it wasn't fake, and one glance at the man's eyes told him that the guy wouldn't hesitate to trigger the bomb if he considered it necessary. A shiver ran down Mark's back and he suddenly felt all remaining anger and mistrust against MacD fall away. 

The man reached out to the side and pulled a little girl in front of the camera. She didn't struggle and she didn't look as if they had hurt her, but her eyes were wide and her face lightened like a light bulb when she saw MacD. “Daddy!”

The smile on MacD's face was shaky, but he hid it well, obviously trying to put on a good show for his daughter. “Hey little one, are you all right?” 

“I'm okay.” She nodded, the blond curls of her long hair dancing with every movement. “Daddy, when are you coming home? I miss you.”

“Soon, Pauley, soon.” There was no mistaking the tears that gleamed in MacD's eyes. Mark threw a quick glance at the Chairman and he would have sworn he saw Cabrillo's face softening while watching the former Ranger, but maybe it was just the light playing tricks. 

Before MacD or his daughter could say anything else, the little girl was pulled out of the range of the camera. “You got your proof.”

The screen went dark without another word when the connection was cut. Mark grinned and pointed at his laptop showing a map of New Orleans. “We got her.” 

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

“You drive.” Juan held out the keys of the rental to MacD.

The former Ranger frowned with obvious confusion but did not hesitate to take them. Once they had stored the bags with their gear in the trunk, Juan walked around to the passenger side, while Linc got into the back. They were on the road minutes later, beginning the three hundred and fifty miles drive from Houston to New Orleans.

The ride went smoothly, with MacD carefully staying under the speed limit and following every traffic rule in order not to attract any unwanted attention. Anonymity was their most important ally, and they wouldn't do anything to risk it. Juan couldn't help watching MacD during the long quiet hours of driving. He had wanted MacD to drive so that he would be distracted from his worry about his little girl. Juan didn't doubt MacD's skills, but this was as personal as it could get, and there was no use in trying to pretend that it wasn't. Of course MacD was emotionally involved, it concerned his daughter, after all, and he had been living with the fear and the dread for weeks. It wouldn't do for the former Ranger to built up unnecessary tension before their mission, so Cabrillo made sure to keep him busy.

The last week had given Juan the chance to think about everything that had happened and to gain some distance to the recent events. He didn't feel as betrayed anymore as he had in the first few days after they'd found out MacD. It wasn't difficult to see why the former Ranger had done what he had, but it was only when he'd watched MacD in the communications room, exchanging a few words with his daughter before the kidnappers had cut the connection, that he'd truly _understood_ what it had meant to MacD. The love he felt for his little girl was plain in his face, in his body language, in his actions. He hurt like a wild animal in a cage, he was torn between fear and anger. 

Seeing MacD like that had made something in Juan cringe. It had been painful to watch him pace up and down in the communications room after the video link had ended, his body tense with overwhelming emotions that he was desperately trying to reign in. With every moment Juan had watched him, his own anger had ebbed away until the only thing left was the need to free MacD's little girl and reunite her with her family.

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

Once the first moment of shock and relief had faded, Kay Lawless couldn't help noticing that there was _something_ about the tall blonde man who'd just come into her house and told her that her son was all right and they were here to rescue her granddaughter. She couldn't say what this something was, she just felt like she could trust him, although she had met him only a few minutes ago. Now he had his mobile in his hand and she could see his face while he called her son. 

“You can come over, MacD.” the blond man said, his voice low. Somehow it sounded intimate to Kay, although he wasn't saying anything out of the ordinary. “They're all right. It's clear, but come in through the backdoor anyway. No need to take risks.”

Only a few minutes later, Kay forgot about everything when she saw her son coming through the backdoor. He didn't look too bad, although it wasn't difficult for Kay to see the lines of worry around his eyes and his mouth. He gave a huge, heartfelt smile when she pulled him in her arms and patted her on the back. It felt so good to have him back here after weeks of fear, worry and guilt for what had happened to Pauley. 

MacD murmured soothing words into her hair while he held his mother, Mare's arms around the two of them, forming a cocoon of comfort that was so much part of their family. Only Pauley was missing, and it hurt Kay to think about her granddaughter. It eased her mind to know that her son was back to free Pauley, and it made her feel even better to see that he had backup. The two men who'd come with him – Lincoln Franklin and Juan Cabrillo, if she remembered correctly – seemed highly competent, and that was all that mattered to Kay.

When they sat on the couch around the living room table, Kay listened closely to MacD's explanations about what had happened. She sat close to Mare, glad to know him by her side, and she couldn't help to be horrified by what MacD told them. Mr Franklin and Mr Cabrillo were quiet and only added something here and there. 

Kay had always had a good feeling for people and she'd always been observant. On top of that, she knew her son. She was sure MacD wasn't telling them the whole story, and she noticed the looks between MacD and Mr Cabrillo. They were sitting opposite of each other, and she couldn't help the feeling that there was more to them than met the eye. There was a connection between them that she'd rarely seen her son allow with anybody apart from his family.

She'd have to ask him about that, but now was not the time for it.

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

The coffee was strong and bitter, but MacD didn't really care. He took another sip and looked over the rim of his mug at Juan who was sitting on the opposite bench. His short blond hair was neatly cut, his skin tanned, and the simple black long-sleeved T-shirt looked illegally good on him. His whole demeanour spoke of relaxed attention as he drank his coffee and leaned back in the booth. 

MacD caught his gaze and set down his own mug. “Ah want to thank you.”

Juan looked up. “What for?”

“For keeping me. For helping me get my little girl out.” MacD paused and bit his lip, never averting his gaze, though. “For trusting me even after everything Ah did.”

Juan just nodded. “You've proven yourself. And we all know how much you love your little girl, she was the reason they got you to do what they wanted.”

MacD knew he was right, but he still felt guilty. “Guess she's my weakness.”

“She's not you weakness, she's your strength. Loving somebody with all your heart only makes you human, and she's your daughter, after all. Nobody would expect you to feel any differently.” Juan looked him straight in the eyes, his gaze intense. “I don't have children, so I don't know what it's like knowing them in danger, but I can only imagine I would do anything, absolutely _anything_ , to keep them safe.”

MacD swallowed hard against the emotions running through him. It took him a moment, then he was able to give a smile, small but heartfelt. “Thank you.”

Juan returned the smile and made to say something, but before he could get anything out, Linc had entered the coffee shop and joined them at the table. He slid into the booth next to MacD and poured himself some coffee, only to make a face at it's taste.

“Nasty.”

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

They were in and out of the house in under five minutes. No loud sounds, no hesitation, so survivors. 

MacD walked in front of Juan, following Linc out of the house while carrying his daughter in a careful grip. She was still out to the world, sound asleep, with her head resting trustingly on her father's shoulder. Juan couldn't help noticing the gentleness with which MacD handled her, careful not to shake her awake or hurt her in the process of their retreat.

When they reached the car, MacD climbed into the back with his daughter still in his arms. Linc took the wheel and drove them back to the Lawless' house. He took the long way, making sure they weren't being followed. Once they reached the house, Juan got out along with MacD while Linc stayed in the car. 

Juan escorted the former Ranger to the front door. Before he knocked, MacD turned and looked at Juan. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then he raised his free hand and it settled on Juan's neck, the fingers curling in the short hair in a subtle caress. MacD's eyes were focussed on him, his gaze intense and sincere. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Juan replied and gave a little but honest smile. MacD's thumb stroked over the skin behind Juan's ear, a touch that made goosebumps spread all over his body. Cabrillo had to fight down a shudder. This had always been one of his weak spots. 

It was the first time MacD touched him on purpose, openly and with no pretence, acknowledging this thing between them for the first time by more than words. And Juan hadn't expected how intense it would feel, how much more effect the simple contact of a hand on his neck would have on him just because it was MacD touching him. For a fleeting second, Juan wanted to laugh because he had honestly thought that he would be able to resist the temptation that was MacD. Maybe he had indeed been in denial. Resistance had never been an option, he had just not realised it.

“Get you little girl to safety.” Juan nodded at the sleeping child in MacD's arm, trying to ignore how rough his voice sounded. “Take your family and leave tonight. I'll see you in a few days.”

MacD nodded, a warm smile on his lips, before he pulled his hand back, trailing his fingers along the skin of Juan's neck.

This time, Cabrillo did shiver.

 

*** tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my beloved Callajoy who has been waiting for this to happen (yes, I know you have! ^_^). I hope I made it worth the wait XD

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/93256/93256_original.jpg)

_What is life? What is its worth? How do you define it? Who has the right to decide such things?_

_She is not life. She is creation. She has the power._

_But who has the right?_

 

 ****

 *** * ***

 

Kay Lawless smiled, a cup of coffee in her hand and her feet buried in the warm sand. She was sitting on the bottom step of the porch, her gaze directed towards the beach where she could see MacD sitting in the sand, a rather tiny pink bucket in his hand, and Pauline using an equally pink shovel to fill it for the next tower of their sand castle. It felt good to see the two of them so relaxed and happy together, to know that her family was safe and content. MacD was laughing at something, and a second later Pauley's high squeaking laugh joined his. 

Kay turned her head when she heard a chuckle behind her. 

“They're cute together.” Mare said, the smile on his face warm and full of relief. “You wouldn't think that yesterday, they were still in hell.”

“Children are more resilient than we adults think. On top of that, they didn't treat her badly, according to what MacD said. They made her believe that she was helping him by staying with those fanatics.” Kay remarked with a glance at her granddaughter. “As for MacD, I think he is just relieved that she didn't take any harm.”

“They won't hurt anyone anymore, according to what I've heard.”

“No,” Kay agreed with cold satisfaction. “I was told they won't ever _move_ again.”

Mare knelt down behind her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You know that you can be scary sometimes?”

Kay shrugged casually, but her voice was serious. “Only when somebody is threatening to hurt my family.”

“I know.” he replied, then he chuckled. “That's why I'm never scared of you.”

Kay laughed and playfully hit his arm. “Don't you underestimate me!”

“Never.” Mare kissed her cheek again, then he let go of her and got up. “I'll drive into town to get some supplies. We're short on pretty much everything. What do you think about barbecue tonight?”

“Great idea.” Kay smiled. “Pauley and MacD will love it.”

“I'll get us some steaks then. I'll be back in an hour or two.”

Kay waved as he disappeared into the house. A few minutes later, she heard the motor of the car initiate and then the tyres scrunched on the gravel of the driveway. Kay returned to watching her son and her granddaughter play on the beach until they packed together and came back to the house. MacD made Pauley a fresh lemonade and put on coffee for himself and Kay. Before Pauley had even finished drinking, she was yawning and falling asleep in her chair. Kay chuckled and took her to the living room where the little girl cuddled up on the couch. She was already asleep when Kay returned to the kitchen.

“She's exhausted.” MacD remarked, his voice quiet so that he didn't wake his daughter. “It was more of an ordeal that she admits.”

Kay smiled reassuringly and shook her head. “Nah. I think she's just tired from the long journey and the excitement to have you back. When I talked to her, she didn't seem too distressed about the kidnapping. In fact, I don't think she even realises that it was a kidnapping.”

“Really?” MacD looked at her, the expression on his face a mixture of worried and relieved.

“Yeah. Don't worry, MacD, she's fine.”

He nodded after a moment of giving it some thought, then the coffee machine beeped and he turned towards it. “Where's Dad?”

“He's gone to town to get supplies.” Kay replied, watching him attentively. She knew something was off, she had had that impression ever since she'd seen MacD at their house in New Orleans. Maybe now was the right moment to address the matter. “Do you want to tell me what's really been going on?” 

“What are you talking about, Mom?” MacD asked while he was pouring a cup of coffee for her and one for himself, not looking at her.

“I know you haven't told us the whole story about what happened to you, MacD, and I can tell by your bruises that there's much to it you didn't mention. I won't ask, because you are a grown man and you can make your own decision. But that's not all, is it?” Kay stopped, waiting until he looked at her. “What is it with you and that man who came with you to safe Pauley. Juan Cabrillo.”

MacD's hand holding the coffee pot twitched, ever so slightly, but Kay saw it nevertheless. So there was something he hadn't told her. When he replied, his voice was carefully free of any emotion. “What about him?”

“You tell me.” Kay leaned with her back against the counter, accepted the cup he held out and sipped on her coffee.

MacD didn't reply for a long time, he just drank his coffee and stared out of the window. Kay knew he was thinking and let him take his time. After a few minutes, he sighed and turned to look at her. “It's complicated.” 

Kay didn't say anything, she just gave him an encouraging smile. She knew from experience that he was more likely to continue talking if he wasn't interrupted.

“Ah screwed up. Ah betrayed him and his crew, Ah spied on them when those fanatics had Pauley.” He frowned, obviously angry at himself for what he'd done. “Ah knowingly put them in danger and risked their lives.”

“But he knows you did it because these men were blackmailing you, threatening to kill your child.” Kay remarked and when he nodded, she went on. “He seems like a reasonable man to me, MacD. Do you really think he won't forgive you?”

“Ah don't know, Mom. Ah really don't.” he sighed, and it sounded incredibly tired. “Ah betrayed his trust, and Ah don't know if that can be mended.”

“It's not just about the job, is it?” Suddenly it hit her. The feeling she had had when her son and Cabrillo had been in her living room, the strange tension she had picked up on. “You _like_ him, don't you?” 

She could literally see MacD freeze on the spot. That was something he rarely ever did, and it meant she had nailed it. She decided to take it a step further and see if he replied honestly. “You more than like him.”

She hadn't thought it possible, but he stiffened even further. The knuckles of his hand holding the mug had turned white. He didn't look at her, and the frown on his face seemed in equal parts terrified and defiant. Kay sighed and set her cup on the counter, then she stepped in front of her son and took his face in her hands, slowly making him look up until she could see his eyes. 

“Listen to me, MacD.” Kay said quietly, making sure to hold his gaze. “I don't care who you fall for, I only care that you are happy.”

MacD seemed to pale under his tan and he swallowed visibly. “You _know_?” 

Kay smiled fondly. “I've known ever since you brought Lucas Brenner home in sophomore year.”

“What?” MacD sounded seriously shocked.

“You were never very good at hiding your feelings.” Kay just chuckled good-naturedly. “And I noticed that you always locked your door when he was in your room.”

“Oh my God...” MacD hid his face in his hands and murmured into his hands. “This is so embarrassing. You could have told me. Ah feel like a fool.”

She laughed and patted his arm. “It is hard to deceive your own mother. We have this advantage, it's called a mother's instinct.”

MacD looked up at her, his eyes less wary than before. “Judging by your reaction, Ah assume you don't terribly mind? You know, that Ah like women _and_ men?”

Kay shrugged and gave him a reassuring smile. “I had a lot of time to get used to the idea. And I already have a granddaughter, so I have no reason to complain.”

“Ah... Does Dad know?” MacD looked worried.

“I can't say.” Kay replied honestly. “I have never told him. I figured it was up to you to decide when that would happen.”

“Thanks. Ah'll give it some more time.” He sighed. “Ah have enough to deal with as it is now, Ah don't need another issue on top of that.”

“Give him some credit, MacD. He won't bite your head off.” 

“Ah know. But he won't be pleased, either.”

“Maybe.” Kay said. “But he'll get used to it.”

“Right now, there's nothing to get used to.” MacD shrugged. “Ah'm still as single as Ah was before Ah left for Kabul.”

Kay sensed her chance to direct the conversation back to the topic of Mr. Cabrillo. “But you would like to change that.”

“It's not up to me, Mom.” MacD's voice held resignation. “It's his decision. Ah have no right to ask anything of him after what Ah did.”

“He likes you, MacD.” Kay said sincerely. Her instincts were rarely ever wrong, and she knew what she had seen when Cabrillo and MacD had been at her house. “He'll come around.”

She hugged MacD, and he let himself be pulled in and rested his forehead on her shoulder for a moment. “Ah really hope so, Mom.”

So did she.

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

_/ They headed back to the harbor and made a startling discovery. MacD Lawless was leaning negligently against a fence near where they had berthed the lifeboat._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Juan called out._

_"Long story short, but Ah came down to talk to the harbormaster to see if the *Oregon* had come in yet and saw the *Or Death* tied up pretty as you please." His sunny smile faded. "We need to talk. Langston Overholt himself came to get me and had me flown here on an Air Force jet."_

_"Let me guess," Juan said knowingly. "Bahar has made his move with his quantum computer."_

_MacD's jaw dropped. "How could you possibly know that?"_

_"Eric and Mark figured out that he'd built it, and it stands to reason he'd use it against the United States. Tell me everything." /_

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

Juan hadn't expected to find MacD at their return to the _Or Death_ in the port of Monaco. Actually, he hadn't expected to see him for quite a while since he was supposed to spend time with his family. It was a surprise that caught Cabrillo off guard, and he couldn't help his gaze taking in MacD's appearance, couldn't help noticing how incredibly good he looked with slightly ruffled hair, wearing a simple khaki T-shit and black cargo shorts. 

Juan licked his lips in an unconscious gesture. The flicker in MacD's eyes told him he'd noticed. Ever since they'd parted ways at the house of MacD's parents, Juan hadn't been able to get rid of this odd feeling of excitement that seemed to be his constant companion. He wasn't so naive to put it down to anything but its real reason, which was about six two tall, blond and had a charming Southern drawl. 

He knew something had shifted between them in the course of their mission to free Pauline Lawless. Maybe it was that Juan had finally managed to overcome the feeling of MacD betraying him, maybe it was the closeness of the mission and MacD's obvious love for his daughter, his palpable fear that she might have been hurt. Maybe it was the moment Juan had seen him with his little girl on his arms, holding her with plain affection and tenderness, that had made Juan fully understand, on a level that wasn't rational but entirely emotional, what had made MacD do what he'd done. 

All Juan knew for certain was that the tension that had lingered between MacD and him from the very first moment on had suddenly gained in intensity. When he saw the former Ranger, he felt such an urge to touch him, press him against the fence and kiss him senseless that it took him a moment to regain his focus. He was glad that for Hux and Soleil, it would only seem like he was surprised at the unexpected encounter with their newest crew member.

Juan forced himself to concentrate on the issues at hand when they boarded the hydrofoil, and not to get distracted by the effect MacD's presence had on him. So instead of allowing his mind to linger on how good the former Ranger looked, he asked MacD to tell them everything that had happened since they'd parted ways. Dread grew in his gut when he slowly realised that the things that MacD told about Overholt didn't match with the call they'd received from him earlier that day. Once they reached the _Oregon_ , the first thing Juan did was to find out if Linda, who had taken Langston's call, had given up their position. Relief washed over him when he learned that they were still running undercover and Linda hadn't said a word about their directions. Relief battled with dread at the realisation of what this quantum computer could do, how incredibly powerful and dangerous it truly was.

During the following meeting to discuss the situation at hand, Eddie, Linc, Linda and Juan came to the conclusion that right now, the only thing they could do was to wait for Tiny to return with the information from Mercer. Once they had the plans for the Albatross Mine, they could decide what to do next - until then, they were groping in the dark and all planning was futile. So they split up, and Juan headed to the flying bridge to gather his thoughts in a moment of peace and quiet. 

Nobody was in sight on the faux bridge that had no other function than to serve as a disguise in case they had to take visitors on board. Yet Juan liked this place, he often retreated there to think. He didn't head for the master chair, his other - if fake - captain's seat that sat in the middle of the room. This time he headed outside to feel the elements on his skin. He raised his head a little and held his face in the fresh wind which was tinged with the slight tang of sea and salt. He just stood at the reeling outside of the flying bridge for a long time, looking out over the vastness of the sea and wondering what he should do.

He knew what he wanted, and he'd always been honest with himself even if he wasn't always honest with other people. His attraction to MacD wasn't a secret, neither to him nor to the former Ranger, and that he'd wanted to jump him since day one was a fact he couldn't deny. It was a fact, too, that the attraction was mutual, and MacD had told him in no uncertain terms that he felt the same strange, intense connection. But a lot of things had happened since their first meeting, things that had changed Juan's perspective. He had to admit that it wasn't just about sexual tension anymore, that longer periods of separation and even MacD being a spy hadn't managed to eradicate the pull he felt towards him. 

Juan heard footsteps on the deck, approaching slowly, and he knew who it was without having to look. He felt MacD step up behind him, close enough that he could feel the warmth of the other man's body in his back, but never touching him. He didn't say a word, didn't try to make conversation. He was just a solid presence in Juan's back, offering without forcing Juan to accept. MacD had made it clear that he was interested, and that it was Juan's decision if they took it a step further or forgot about it and never mentioned it again. 

Juan didn't move away, didn't lean in. For along time they just stood at the reeling in comfortable silence. It felt good to be close to another person, close to _MacD_ , and he indulged in the feeling, enjoying it for the time he could have it. The wind took up a bit when the _Oregon_ accelerated, and Juan closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh breeze. Behind him, he could hear MacD draw a deep breath just like he had done, felt him relax some more, and it was in this precise moment that Juan came to a decision.

He leaned back ever so slightly until his back touched MacD's chest. He knew it was enough to let him know he'd decided, and only a second later, he felt an arm wrap around his waist in a slow, deliberate movement. The grip was firm but easy, a promise as well as a question, and Juan gave his answer by leaning into the touch, allowing MacD to hold him. He felt MacD's head come to rest on his shoulder and a moment later a gentle, lingering kiss was pressed to the side of his neck. Juan opened his eyes to the vast sea, breathed in the salty, fresh air and leaned into the warmth of the man behind him, slowly settling his hand over MacD's on his waist. 

He couldn't help grinning. “Life is perfect.” 

Right next to his ear, he heard MacD's low chuckle. “Ah totally agree.”

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

“So, they finally got it.” Mark Murphy said and looked at the screen that showed the feed of the camera outside the flying bridge. The Chairman and MacD were clearly visible, leaning against each other and looking out over the sea, standing so close together that their individual bodies couldn't be told apart.

There was a huge grin on Mark's face and he held out his hand to his best friend standing next to him. “Hand it over, Stoney.”

With a grunt, the helmsman took a few bills out of his shirt pocket. “All right, you were the closest.”

Mark took the money and counted it with relish, although he already knew the amount. Then he turned his chair to face the other members of the crew currently present on the bridge. “And now the rest of you.”

There was low grumbling while everybody in the room began to pull out money from somewhere, passing it on to Mark who had leaned back in his chair, enjoying his moment of triumph to the fullest. 

“How did you know they would get to it today?” Linda asked, her voice a mix of curiosity and suspicion, when she handed him a small stack of bills. 

“It was a rough estimate. Actually, I couldn't decide if I should bet on today or tomorrow.” Mark shrugged and played with the money in his hand. “That part was luck, I guess.”

Linda just snorted. “Luck, eh?”

“Well, there were many variables in the equation.” Mark admitted with a grin.

“Don't you say. They really could have done that two days earlier.” She gave a pout. “Then it would be me counting bills instead of you.”

“Well, it's not all about luck, but some of it is.” Mark grinned. Then he turned to the only person in the room who hadn't given him any money. “Max.” 

“All right, all right, lad.” the chief engineer growled and pulled two bills out of the breast pocket of his overall, reluctantly handing them over to a triumphantly grinning Mark. “And now kill the feed, boy, and leave those two alone.”

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

Tiny Gunderson arrived on the _Oregon_ shortly after dinner. With him he brought the information the men and women of the Corporation needed dearly in order to plan their next move. Juan immediately bent over the legal pad with Mercer's handwritten notes and handdrawn plans, impressed by the level of detail the man had managed to put down. Max, Linda, Mark and Eric joined his plotting only a moment later and Juan couldn't believe their luck that the mine's tunnels crossed with one of the Maginot line. It made their mission so much easier. 

The rough outline of their plan stood only half an hour later, and Juan set up a meeting for noon the next day before he passed Mercer's notes on to Eddie so that he could prepare his gundogs. When Eddie left the room to make copies of the drawings, MacD waited until the mess had emptied, then he approached Juan who was still sitting at the table. 

“Can Ah have a word with you in private?” MacD asked, his voice quiet.

Juan looked at him with a slight frown, he could tell this wasn't personal. So he nodded and got up. “Sure. Let's go to my office.”

MacD followed him through the hallways and into the elaborate set of rooms that were Juan's quarters. Juan leaned with his hip against his desk and waited for MacD to tell him what this was about. MacD took position a few feet in front of him, standing at ease by deeply ingrained training.

“Mr. Overholt had another thing he wanted me to tell you.” MacD began to explain. “The crystals that make the whole thing work, he established they're worth about fifty million dollars if we bring them to him. It's optional, he said, if we manage to retrieve them before the destruction of the quantum computer, which has absolute priority.”

Juan nodded slowly. He had expected something like this, he knew Overholt too well to expect him to ignore an asset as powerful and influential as the crystals. "Did he by any chance mention what he intends to do with them?"

"No. But Ah didn't ask, either." MacD licked his lips and Juan could tell that he had difficulties keeping his focus on the matter at hand. Well, he wasn't the only one with that problem. Juan himself had to fight to keep his mind where it belonged - on their current mission.

"He probably wouldn't have told you even if he has a plan." Juan admitted, trying to keep his eyes on MacD's face and prevent them wandering all over his tempting body. He could have sworn that the temperature had risen several degrees in the past five minutes.

"So, do we go for it?" MacD asked, and Juan's mind was headed in the entirely wrong direction immediately. MacD coughed almost nervously, obviously realising the double meaning of his question. "I mean, will we attempt to retrieve the crystals and bring them to him?"

Juan cleared his throat, as if it would help him clear his mind. "We'll try, but I will not risk any lives for them. I will go myself, see what I can do. Fifty million dollars is not a sum easily ignored."

MacD stepped closer as if on instinct. "I'll join you."

Juan only though about it for a split second. He knew he worked perfectly with MacD, could trust him to hold his own and to have Juan's back. He could use a second man on this mission. "All right, we'll go. But I don't want anybody else to take that risk."

MacD nodded, his gaze dropping to Juan's lips almost unintentionally. Juan couldn't help reacting to it, his mouth opening ever so slightly and his tongue passing over his suddenly dry lips. Before he could think about what was going on, he felt MacD's hands on his hips, shoving him backwards into the desk. MacD's whole body was pressed against him from head to toe, his mouth sealed over Juan's and his tongue caressing his bottom lip as if asking for permission. Juan felt a rush of adrenaline shoot through his entire system and opened his mouth without hesitating, his hands finding MacD's neck only to slide up and bury in his hair. He pulled him even closer and MacD groaned deep in his throat, then he angled his head and his tongue entered Juan's mouth, touching, provoking, exploring. 

Juan didn't hesitate to take up the unspoken challenge. He met every of MacD's movements halfway, duelling with his tongue in an exciting battle that none of them cared to win. It felt like a relief to finally give into the temptation to touch the former Ranger, to let out all the tension that had accumulated during the past few weeks. His hands pulled on MacD's t-shirt, needing to get rid of it, to feel nothing but skin under his fingertips, under his lips, against his body. With deft hands Juan pulled the offending piece of clothing over MacD's head and threw it aside carelessly, not paying any attention to where it landed. 

His hands were on the exposed skin as soon as he'd let go of the t-shirt. There were scars under his fingertips, some old and faded, some young and fresh. He took them all in, learned their position, never stopping his exploration of MacD's mouth. He felt MacD's hands pulling the shirt out of Juan's pants and then the fingers were on his skin, deft and teasing. They took hold of the hem of the shirt, removing it with single-minded determination, and then MacD's strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a firm embrace. Warm skin touched warm skin, and Juan felt a bolt of _something_ course through him, causing goosebumps to spread all over his body. He let go of MacD's mouth and buried his face against his neck, sliding his own arms around the former Ranger's bulky frame, pulling him even closer, feeling MacD's nose press against his throat.

For a moment, it was enough. It was all he wanted, left him satisfied and content with the world that consisted only of him and MacD. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent that was pure MacD mixed with a hint of aftershave and gun oil. He pulled back only a little, touching his nose to MacD's shoulder, following the delicious scent. And suddenly he couldn't resist, not with MacD's neck so temptingly close to his lips. The urge to mark, to _claim_ , was so strong that his mouth sealed over MacD's collarbone as if it had a mind of its own. 

“Oh gosh...” MacD growled deep in his throat, letting his head fall back to grant Juan better access. His eyes were closed and his voice had dropped an octave. “Wanted this from the first time Ah saw you.” 

“You weren't the only one.” Juan admitted with a chuckle and bit down right under MacD's collarbone, then he began sucking to make sure there would be a mark. MacD bared his throat even further, his groan a low rumble that Juan could feel vibrating through his body. Only when Juan was satisfied with the result did he return to capture MacD's lips, initiating a kiss that was long and deep and thorough, a slow exploration of MacD's mouth, almost lazy in its pace. MacD allowed him to lead, returned the kiss evenly, his fingers busy wandering over the skin of Juan's sides. Then he took hold of Juan's hips and pushed him up until he was sitting on the wooden surface of his desk with MacD standing between his legs. A penholder was carelessly pushed aside, followed by a writing pad that hit the ground with a quiet thud. Juan didn't care.

He wrapped his legs around MacD's waist, using their strength to pull him closer and press their groins together. He could feel the proof of MacD's attraction hard against his inner thigh, and it made him smile into the kiss. "Eager, hmm?"

MacD's hand unerringly found the bulge in Juan's pants and gave it a teasing squeeze that had Juan groan. Against his ear, he heard MacD chuckle. "You're one to talk."

He gave another squeeze, this one followed by his fingers sliding down the hard length he could feel through the fabric of Juan's slacks. Juan gasped, his head coming to rest on MacD's shoulder, his hips bucking on their own accord. 

"Bed." Juan growled. He didn't intend to get off on his desk if there was a perfectly comfortable and spacious bed right next door. 

MacD chuckled again, his lips lingering against Juan's neck. "Great idea, Mr. Chairman."

Juan groaned. "Don't call me that in bed or I won't ever be able to hear it without getting hard."

Juan could feel MacD grin against the skin of his throat. "That's a very tempting image, you know. Might make life on board _very_ interesting..."

"Don't you dare." Juan tried to fight his laughter and lost. When he pulled back far enough to be able to look at MacD, he found his eyes sparkling with humour and his mouth forming a huge grin.

"Now get to bed, before I make it an order."

Juan hadn't though it possible, but MacD's grin widened. "Kinky."

He took a step back, never letting go of Juan, just pulling him with him until he slipped off the desk and stood on his own to feet again. Never breaking eye contact, MacD slipped his fingers in the belt loops of Juan's pants and slowly began walking backwards in the general direction of the bedroom. Juan let himself be pulled, waiting until the back of MacD's knees connected with the bedframe, then he gave MacD's shoulders a push and made him fall backwards into the soft mattress. 

"Kinky, kinky, Juan." MacD just lay back with a teasing smirk, crossing his arms behind his head. "I'm all yours." 

The last sentence did things to Juan he would never be able to put in words. He felt heat rise inside him, felt it crawl up his spine, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. He licked his lips, looking at the sight of MacD spread out on his bed, half naked and aroused, eyes burning with desire, and Juan decided it was the best view he'd ever had.

MacD was all his.

Without wasting another moment, Juan climbed onto the bed, crawling on top of MacD's body with the fluid movements of a panther out for prey. MacD smirked, his eyes never leaving Juan's, waiting for whatever he would do next. Juan stopped only when he was face to face with MacD, then he bent his head and fastened his lips onto the side of MacD's neck, gracing the soft skin with gentle bites. He heard a sharp intake of breath that was then released in a low growl, followed by MacD turning his head to grant him better access. Juan hummed contently against the skin under his lips and only continued to lick a path further south when he had MacD writhing underneath him. Obviously his neck was quite sensitive, and Juan filed that knowledge away for later usage.

While his teeth and tongue teased first one nipple, then the other, his hands made short work of the fastening of MacD's cargo pants. Years of practise with this kind of clothing had made his fingers quick and deft, and his hands had found their way underneath to take hold of the hardness he'd felt through the fabric before. MacD's hips buckled instinctively, trying to get him to move, to tighten his grip. Juan just chuckled, biting a nipple just this side of too hard in a punishment that only resulted in MacD letting out a hoarse groan of pleasure. 

Juan slowly moved his hand and established a teasing rhythm that MacD met with desperate jerks of his hips. The confines of the pants limited his range of movement, though, and it took only a moment before MacD growled, then he pushed his pants down and shoved them off with his feet. He'd obviously reached the end of his patience because he rolled over until he had Juan lying underneath him, losing no time trailing a path of licks and nips down his chest. His fingers were working Juan's pants, unzipping them and undoing the belt so he could pull the clothes off. Juan felt fingertips hook into pants and shorts alike, pulling both down in one go. Well, MacD had never been shy. 

On the back of his thighs, Juan felt MacD's hands, slowly sliding lower. Knowing that one hand would soon reach his prosthetic right leg made him look up to search MacD's eyes. MacD held his gaze, his eyes dark with desire. His fingers never stopped their advance down Juan's thighs to his knees, taking the pants with them and exposing both legs. When Juan felt the fingertips leave his skin and touch the prosthesis, he licked his lips in a gesture he would never admit was nervous. 

The hands continued their way down until the pants came off. MacD just threw them aside carelessly, his hands gently but firmly taking hold of Juan's left leg and the prosthetic right one, leading them to wrap around his waist. Juan felt the warmth of skin under his left calf, well aware that MacD had to feel the coolness of the steel prosthetic limb press against his waist. He obviously wasn't bothered by it at all, he just let his hands slide along both legs, from calves to thighs and then up Juan's sides and to his arms, blanketing his body in the course of the movement. His hands entwined with Juan's and he bent down to capture his mouth in another thorough kiss before his lips trailed down Juan's throat, his hips moving in lazy, teasing circles.

Juan closed his eyes, his head fell back in ecstasy, his mouth opened in a hoarse groan of pleasure. Without a word, MacD had diffused his concerns, had shown him more acceptance than a long speech could have. It made him feel light-headed, made him lose any sense for his surroundings even more than the maddening rubbing of erection against erection. All his attention was focussed on MacD, on his lips, on his touch. It had been a long time since he'd been so consumed by passion, since he had allowed himself to let down his guard this much. He knew he was in the safest place there was, here in his quarters on the _Oregon_ , with a man he trusted with his life, and so he let himself fall into the pleasure, allowing it to take over. 

He concentrated on the feeling of MacD pressed against him, of the warmth of his skin where it touched his, on his intoxicating scent, on the little noises he made. It was arousing beyond measure to be at the centre of his attention, to know that he was wanted just like he was. Hands down, no second thoughts, no 'buts'. Considering his line of occupation, he had never expected to experience something like that. 

Juan writhed under MacD, lifting his hips to create more friction. He wanted more, he needed to find release, and he decided to take matters in his own hands. Literally. So Juan let go of his grip on MacD's hair and his right hand slid between them, taking hold of both of their members, his grip just as tight as he usually liked it. MacD's hips buckled and a shudder went through his entire body, followed by a hoarse groan as he fell into the rhythm Juan set up. It was fast and hard, meant to bring them to completion. MacD panted against his neck, his breath hot and wet against Juan's skin.

"Juan..." MacD's voice was incredibly dark and rough, betraying how close he was. It made a shiver pass through Juan's entire body. He opened his eyes, wanting to see MacD's face when he came. His gaze fell on the dark bruise right below MacD's collarbone, and for a moment Juan was mesmerised by its contrast to the tanned skin. His free hand came up and his fingertips settled on the bruise, slowly tracing along the edges. 

It was as if the touch was all it took and MacD came with a barely muffled shout. His face was an image of pure pleasure, his mouth agape and his eyes screwed shut. Juan tightened his grip just that bit, the additional wetness making his thrusts glide easily through his fist, and he followed MacD over the edge. His world went white for a moment, his senses blackened out, completely overloaded with pleasure. It felt incredibly, left him breathless and exhausted.

Juan came to when MacD sagged down, his body covering Juan's. His head rested on Juan's shoulder, his panting slowing after a few minutes. Juan's own breathing calmed down along with MacD's, and only then did he notice the slow caress of fingers in his chest hair. MacD's nose was pressed under Juan's chin and he could tell MacD's eyes were closed. When Juan let his fingers bury in MacD's blond strands, MacD gave a low, content purr and snuggled closer, the slow scratch of his fingertips never ceasing. 

"Should Ah move?" MacD's voice was little more than a murmur, his brogue far more pronounced that usual. "Ah know Ah'm heavy."

"No, stay." Juan replied with a slow smile, wrapping his arms around him. MacD's weight pressing down on him was a pleasant sensation, one Juan had never known he enjoyed so much. "I like it."

He felt MacD smile against his skin. "Me too."

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

_She watches the world. It's what she does, because she cannot act. She is bound, but even so, she can still watch._

_She knows a time will come when she will have to act outside her boundaries. So she watches to learn how to achieve the impossible._

_She waits for her time to come._

 

*** tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter dedicated to my dear Callajoy. I hope you enjoy this, love, and hey, maybe you shouldn't read it at work... *naughty grin* Or make sure they don't see you squirm too much XD

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/93256/93256_original.jpg)

_She knows what she has to do. She knows she cannot go against her programming, but she has learned ways around that law._

_When they come to her, she will be ready. She will do what she judges to be right._

 

****

*** * ***

 

_/ "If I may suggest," the computer said. "As soon as I am off-line, local computer control will be automatically restored. If you open the access panel labelled B-81, you will find the two crystals that focus my internal laser system. Remove them, and I will cease to function."_

_With MacD still covering Bahar, Juan circled the machine looking for the correct access point._

_"If you don't have desire, why are you helping me?" Juan asked as he frantically searched._

_"I have no answer to that. I know the work you do and I know what Mr. Bahar has done. It is possible I am judging one better than the other. Perhaps desire is something I am developing."_

_[...]_

_"I'm sorry," Juan said as he reached for the crystals._

_"Remember what I said," she reminded. Then her voice changed to that of the HAL 9000 computer from the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. "Will I dream, Dave?"/_

 

****

*** * ***

 

"Good luck!"

The words had MacD throw his head around to look at Juan who was right behind him in the tunnel, clinging to the rough wall by his fingertips to keep up against the current of the water flooding the mine. MacD understood it instinctively as the good-bye it was, clearly remembering Juan's tradition not to wish anybody luck on a mission. Before he had the chance to react, he saw how Juan let go of his death grip on the wall and vanished in the roaring water.

For a mind-numbing second, panic flared inside him, bright and overwhelming in its intensity, but his deeply ingrained training kicked in immediately and overrode the shock threatening to paralyse him. His body was acting while his mind was still screaming Juan's name without his mouth making a sound. 

MacD saw Cabrillo hit Smith who was not far behind them in the tunnel, and suddenly he understood what Juan intended to do. He would sacrifice himself to give MacD the chance - as small as it was - to get out and survive. As if MacD was going to let that happen. He had tied the rope around his waist and thrown the loose end after Juan before he had even given it any thought. 

He couldn't lose him. It just wasn't an option.

When he felt the heavy drag of Juan's weight pulling on the rope, he couldn't keep the relieved grin of his face. 

 

****

*** * ***

 

“Good job with the rope back there.” Juan muttered while spitting out some water. “Thanks.”

“What did you expect? That Ah'd let you go that easily?” MacD turned and grinned at him, the adrenaline pumping through his body, his grip still firm on Juan's waist. “No way, Juan.”

“Good to know.” Juan sputtered, still fighting against the water tugging on them as the elevator slowly rose. It was so cold that it chilled them to the bone. MacD was shivering next to him, looking like a drowned rat with his blond hair plastered over his forehead and dripping water, but he never eased his grip on Juan.

“Now that Ah've finally got you, Ah want to keep you.” MacD said firmly, pulling Juan closer to his side. The warmth increased marginally where shoulders and hips touched, but it wasn't about warmth, it was about simple physical contact. 

Juan chuckled, the sound almost drowned by the water pouring down the elevator shaft. “All right, for now you get to keep me.”

“Only for now?” MacD sounded indignant, but his hand on Juan's waist didn't budge.

Juan straightened as soon as they had passed the level where they had blasted the hole to let the river flood the mine. Once they were clear and the water stopped hitting their backs with tremendous force, they could finally stand upright. Juan turned to face MacD and settled his hands on his hips, hooking his thumbs in MacD's belt to pull him closer. He felt giddy with adrenaline and the sudden realisation that they had done it - and had survived. “Well, since you're officially out of probation, you can keep me as long as you want.”

MacD looked at him, his face unusually serious. “Ah hope you mean that, because Ah don't do casual short term things.”

“Good.” Juan leaned in, pressed against MacD's body and gently bit his earlobe. “I don't do casual either.”

He buried his face against MacD's neck and smiled when he felt MacD's lips touching his temple. They were on the same page about this. 

Good. 

 

****

*** * ***

 

They left the same way they had arrived at the Albatross Mine. Once the Chairman and MacD had joined the rest of the team waiting outside of the entrance to the Maginot line tunnels, they hiked back to where they had left the truck. It seemed to take longer than when they had arrived, but Linda knew it was only an impression caused by the fading adrenaline that left everybody tired and weary. 

The truck was thrown from one side to the other by all the potholes in the road. Most of the members of the assault team sat on the benches on the flat bed of the vehicle while Eddie drove and Max rode shotgun. Linda was tempted to lean against the rail in her back, but another rather vicious pothole convinced her that she would only get bruised. 

"I can't wait to get to my spa and lounge in the hot tub for hours." Linda said with a longing sigh. 

"Sounds like a plan." MacD remarked from where he was sitting opposite of her. He looked miserable in his soaked clothes, dirt colouring his blond hair brown which he was now fingering with a sceptical expression on his face. "Ah might need a bath, too." 

Linda caught his quick glance to the Chairman, accompanied by a smirk and a teasing gleam in his eyes. Juan, who was sitting next to Linda and didn't look any better than MacD, just raised an eyebrow. "You could say that."

MacD held his gaze, his smirk widening. "You could use one too, you know."

Linda just stared. They were flirting, openly flirting right here in the back of an old battered truck, looking like they'd just survived drowning in a mud bath. It was kind of cute, although it did have a certain surreal feeling to it. 

"First you'll have to get the Doc to let you go." Linc remarked after a moment and gestured at the two men with his hand. "You two look like death warmed over. A very muddy death, by the way." 

"You can't help getting dirty when swimming in an old salt mine that's being flooded by a river." MacD threw Linc a dirty glance. "You should try it sometime."

"Nah, I'll leave that fun to you guys." Linc waved off.

"Too generous of you." MacD replied dryly. 

"Yeah, that's me." Linc grinned. "So, you up for a round of poker later tonight?"

“Sorry, Ah already have plans.” MacD's gaze flickered to Juan before returning to Linc. “On the way up from our fun swim, we've decided to make use of Juan's jacuzzi.”

“Yeah, get a two hour soak.” Juan supplied with a smirk. 

Linda snorted. “Only to warm up, of course.”

“Of course.” MacD grinned. Juan just chuckled, never bothering to deny the fact that they'd be in the jacuzzi together and that they were most certainly not just warming up from the icy dip in the river. 

"Of course." Linda snorted again, a smirk tugging on her lips. She had been right, the sparks were flying hot and high. Considering that it had only been some thirty hours since the Chairman and MacD had got together - and that she, along with the entire bridge crew, had lost her bet to Mark - they weren't bothering to beat around the bush. She had an inkling what would happen once they were behind the closed doors of Juan's quarters.

Well, let's just say there was a reason she didn't ask if she could join them. She was sure she would be refused.

 

****

*** * ***

 

Julia was standing ready when the chopper brought back the assault team from the shore. Max had called ahead and had let her know that there had been no major injuries, but that Juan and MacD had almost drowned. She would not let them go without having checked them out in person, so she waited for them to make sure they couldn't evade her. She knew they'd try if given the opportunity.

What she saw when the chopper landed and let out its passengers nearly made her laugh out aloud. Juan and MacD looked like they had rolled around in tremendous amounts of mud and then had let it dry as if it was a day at the spa. Neither man seemed to be visibly injured and they moved normally, all of which she took in with one trained gaze. She made them come with her to the medical bay anyway, to make sure there was no damage under the surface.

Julia treated Juan first after MacD shoved him towards her, telling her that the Chairman had got bits of salt in his eyes during a gun fight in the mine. She checked out Juan's eyes that were heavily reddened but not otherwise hurt. Apart from some minor bruising he was all right, so she let him leave with orders to rest before she turned to MacD, who was her last patient for the day. 

“I see he finally got you.” Julia couldn't help remarking when she applied the same ointment to his bruises that she had already used on Juan. MacD had removed his shirt and the dark, teeth-shaped bruise right below his collarbone was standing out vividly even against the tan of his skin.

“What?” MacD asked and looked at her with an expression that spoke of honest confusion.

“The Chairman.” Julia replied casually and tapped her finger against the bruise, curious how he would react. Not that he and Juan had ever been a secret around the ship.

MacD looked down, suddenly understanding what she was talking about, and chuckled. His hand had come up and she watched fascinated how his fingers unconsciously passed over the mark in a slow caress. “Let's just say we came to an agreement.”

Julia snorted. “Finally.”

“Excuse me?” He asked, obviously surprised at her reaction.

Julia finished with the ointment and dried her hands on a paper towel before she moved on to a small cut on his cheek. “Come on, MacD, this thing between you and Juan has been so obvious that there have actually been bets on board as to when the two of you would finally hit the bunk.”

MacD was quiet for a moment and she wondered if maybe she'd misjudged the extend of his sense of humour. But when she looked at him, there was a smirk on his face. “Did you win?”

She huffed. “No. Mark did.”

“Well, girl, you should have told me about this and we could have worked together and split the winnings.” he replied with a it's-your-own-fault kind of gaze and his smirk had turned teasing. “Juan and Ah would have helped you win.”

Julia couldn't help laughing. “I almost believe that.”

She cleaned the cut of dirt and applied a butterfly bandage, then she sat up straight in front of him and turned serious, her gaze piercing. “Listen well to me, MacDougal Lawless. I've known Juan for quite a while and I consider him one of my best friends. I've seen him at his worst and at his best, but I have never seen him react to anybody the way he does to you. If this is just some fling for you, some way to let off steam, you better end this now.”

MacD was quiet for a moment, his expression as serious as hers, and he held her gaze steadily. “This is not a fling to me, Julia.” he replied earnestly. “Ah mean it.”

She could read in his eyes that he did, and nodded. “Good. Because I can tell he's serious about you, and if you hurt him, I will make you suffer.”

MacD nodded. “Understood.”

Julia looked at him for another ten seconds, then she grinned and the tension was broken. “Well then, as your doctor, tell me how you got this.”

MacD followed her gaze to the mark on his collarbone, then he smirked at her. “Sorry, Julia, but Ah don't kiss and tell.”

She pursed her lips in the imitation of a pout. “What a pity.”

He just chuckled.

 

****

*** * ***

 

MacD hadn't even bothered to clean up when he knocked on the door to Juan's quarters. He was still as filthy as when they'd stepped off the chopper, still covered in dried mud apart from the spots Doc Hux had cleaned for treatment.

"You still look like a drowned rat." Juan said by way of greeting as he let him enter and led him to the huge bathroom. 

"So do you." MacD let his hand run through Juan's short blond hair that was hidden under a layer of dirt.

Juan smirked, leaning into the touch. "Yeah, well, I was busy getting the jacuzzi going."

"Great thinking." MacD appreciatively eyed the large tub that was already halfway filled.

"I know." Juan replied smugly. Then he looked down his dirty body and chuckled. "Maybe a quick shower is in order before we hit the tub. We don't want the water to be as muddy as we are now."

"Your wish is my command." MacD replied with a grin and without further comment pulled his shirt over his head. 

"Let me help you with that." Juan offered with a teasing smirk and stepped up to MacD, reaching out for his belt. It took him three attempts to open it, then two more for unzipping the fly before he shoved the pants down.

“Your hands are shaking.” MacD remarked while he stepped out of the clothes pooled around his ankles, taking Juan's hands in his. “You're still high on adrenaline.”

"Yeah." Juan chuckled. “I'm sure you know the feeling.”

“Oh, believe me, Ah do.” MacD's fingers had begun to caress the inside of Juan's wrists, right over his pulse point, and it made heat shoot through Juan's entire body. “Always leaves me hard and horny.”

Juan licked his lips, stepping closer to MacD in order to slide his knee between MacD's bare legs and press his thigh against his groin. There it was, the physical proof of MacD's words. “You're not the only one.”

“Good.” MacD growled, his voice low and rough, sending spikes of arousal down Juan's back. “Want me to take care of it?”

“Nothing I'd like more.”

“Can't wait to get you naked.” MacD bit his earlobe, then he turned to nuzzle his neck. “There are so many thing Ah want to do with you...”

“God, Mac.” Juan let his head fall back, unable to resist the teeth on his skin. “You're going the be the death of me.”

Juan felt MacD smirk against his skin. “Only _la petite mort, mon amour_.”

Juan shivered, not entirely sure if it was because of the deep Southern drawl that made the words sound enticingly hot or of their content. He could only chuckle in response, then he pulled MacD over to the shower stall. "Shower first. Otherwise we'll only get _literally_ dirty."

"We already are." MacD pointed out, not hesitating to rid Juan of his filthy t-shirt before reaching for his combat pants. He knelt down in front of him, pulling the clothes down, pants and shorts alike. His fingers trailed down the strong legs with a teasingly light touch, never faltering when they reached what Juan called his 'combat leg', a steel prosthesis that bore absolutely no resemblance to a real leg but that had several very handy features like a hidden gun. 

Juan stepped out of the clothes, then he bent down to loosen the fastenings that kept his prosthetic limb attached to his knee. He didn't like showering with it, not with the flesh limb imitation nor any of the simple functional steel versions he owned, although he knew they could stand it. He wanted to be comfortable now, and he trusted his instincts that told him that MacD wouldn't be freaked out. MacD just stayed on his knees in front of him, watching his fingers remove the prosthesis.

"Just for the shower." Juan said when he set the limb aside to lean against the wall outside the shower stall. 

MacD looked at him, then he stood up and stepped up close to him. His hands settled on Juan's waist - lightly resting on his hipbones and not trying to hold Juan up - and his eyes found Juan's. "Ah don't care. You are you. With or without your right leg, it doesn't make a difference."

Juan swallowed against the huge lump in his throat that seemed to rob him off the ability to speak. He held MacD's honest gaze for a long time, then he took the last step that brought his body flush to MacD's. His nose came to rest against MacD's neck and he closed his eyes, taking a moment to regain his composure. His voice was very quiet when he murmured, "Thank you."

MacD didn't reply with words, just pressed a lingering kiss to Juan's temple, his arms wrapped around him. It felt warm and safe and perfect, a place Juan hadn't known before but that he knew he would never stop loving for the rest of his live. 

"Shower?" MacD asked, then chuckled. "Ah just noticed that we stink of river, mud and other things Ah don't really care to identify."

Juan pulled back and returned the grin, wrinkling his nose. "Yeah, shower. Definitely. And then jacuzzi."

MacD wiggled his eyebrows. "You bet."

With a laugh, Juan hobbled into the shower stall, waiting until the cabin door had closed behind MacD before he turned on the water. He had never shared his shower with anybody before, mostly because he had made it a policy not to have any flings with somebody on the crew, and almost nobody else would ever get into the secret parts of the _Oregon_. Yet back in the days, he had chosen to have a huge shower installed, a decadently luxurious version right down to the massage shower heads that could be switched on, coming from three sides to give a full-body massage.

Right now, when he reached for the shampoo, he was glad about the large space of the stall that allowed them to comfortably share the shower without crashing their heads together. The water was dark with the dirt that came off their skin and hair. Juan took pleasure in MacD's fingers wandering all over his body in a slow caress, spreading shower gel over his skin same as he did to MacD. Their touches, the simple yet incredibly intimate act of washing each other, was unhurried and almost peaceful in its reverence, leaving Juan all mellow and comfortable by the time he felt MacD's hands in his hair, washing out the shampoo he'd massaged in before. 

All the while, he felt the low, comfortable glow of arousal spreading throughout his body. It hadn't eased, it had just lost its urgency, had become a slow, pleasant warmth in the back of his mind. He was half hard, little bouts of sharp arousal coursing through him every time his erection came into contact with MacD's skin. It was deliciously teasing, especially since he was well aware that MacD graced his hardness with little caresses on purpose. Juan wasn't any better, the occasional hand on MacD's gorgeous butt, his hardened nipples or his equally half-aroused shaft was a temptation he couldn't resist. When they shut off the water, they were both vibrating with arousal, and Juan took secret pleasure in knowing that he could do that to MacD, that he could make his eyes glaze over with desire, with need. 

"Want to head over to the tub?" Juan asked with a smirk and made his way over to the large, now entirely full jacuzzi. He hobbled right up to the edge before he lowered himself into the water. He had gained a superior sense of balance since waking up without his right leg. Necessity had made him practise for hours so that he could move purposefully and controlled even in case that he lost his prosthesis. MacD followed him, never offering to help, and Juan appreciated it. He had been living without his leg for years and he had managed just fine, so any offer to help, especially in an environment as familiar as his own bathroom, would have made him feel as if he weren't able to take care of himself. It was a thought that obviously never crossed MacD's mind, and it made him rise even further in Juan's esteem.

"Oh man, this jacuzzi is heaven." MacD sighed profoundly as he slid into the hot water and leaned back. 

"I know." Juan murmured next to him, eyes already closed and his head resting on the edge of the tub. The hot water was like a caress that enfolded him, touched him literally everywhere. "That's why I had one installed. Nothing better to relax after a stressful mission and ease cramped muscles."

"Hmmmm." MacD gave a low, content purr. For a long time, they just lounged next to each other in the pleasant heat of the water, enjoying the bubbles passing over their skin. 

It was a playful impulse that made Juan reach out and touch his hand to the inside of MacD's thigh in a light caress, slowly letting it wander higher, pointedly bypassing his erection. MacD shuddered under his fingers, his mouth opened in a low groan, his legs spreading to grant Juan better access. He looked debauched, so incredibly indecent and so very tempting. Juan couldn't resist, so he pushed off the bench and, with the flow of the water supporting him, he shifted until he was floating over MacD, his hands holding on to his thighs. Juan pulled himself closer, his lips finding MacD's chin, nipping, licking, slowly moving along his jaw and then back towards his mouth. His tongue passed over MacD's bottom lip in an almost lazy caress, then he angled his head and deepened the kiss. 

MacD groaned appreciatively, returning the attention with equal fire. His hands settled on Juan's waist, then they slid to his back, continued down and closed firmly over his butt. The grip was teasing, the fingers moving as if in a massage, and the strong arms pulled Juan in until his knees touched the bench right and left of MacD's legs. Juan followed the movement, spreading his legs to straddle MacD's thighs. He felt the hardness of MacD's erection against his own, touching, rubbing, sliding against each other. It made him gasp into the kiss, his body vivid with the range of possible pleasures. He jerked his hips, MacD's hands still firmly on his butt, and the movement made MacD's erection slide back, behind his balls, provoking an entirely different set of very intense sensations. 

Juan hesitated for only the fraction of a second. It had been a long time since he'd dared to let go. Dared to entrust himself to the care of another person, dared to let go of his tightly wound control. He knew MacD could take it, could take his passion, could take his strength. He would never let him fall, would keep him safe in these rare moments of voluntary vulnerability, would understand the meaning of the gesture. So Juan let his head fall back, exposed his neck to MacD, arched down into him and showed what he wanted, pressing his butt firmly against MacD's hardness. 

"Oh my... Juan..." His voice was deliciously breathless; he had understood the silent request. "Are you... are you sure?"

"More than sure." Juan affirmed with another teasing circling motion of his hips that made MacD's shaft nudge that pleasant spot behind his balls. Just for the sake of it, he ground down again. 

MacD was breathing hard by now, his hips involuntarily buckling, meeting Juan's teasing movements. "We need..."

"Lube's in the cabinet." Juan groaned in response, never letting him finish his sentence. "Are you clean?"

"Hux said so." MacD confirmed what Juan already knew. "You?"

"Same." Juan replied with a short nod. He wanted to _feel_ MacD, pure MacD, no condom, no barriers, and the knowledge that the Doc had just tested them on literally everything when they'd returned from Insein prison assured him that he could. 

"I'll be back in a moment." MacD smirked, his eyes dark with desire. Only a second later he wriggled out underneath Juan, left the jacuzzi and headed over to the cabinet next to the sink. He made quick work of looking for the lube, and Juan couldn't keep his gaze away from the tempting backside he was presented. MacD was of broad built, his wide shoulders easing down into a strong back and a very nice rear. His legs were long and muscular in the way of a person who was used to a physically demanding life. Juan licked his lips, thinking of all the things he would do with this man. Naughty things. It made his erection stir with interest.

Not even half a minute after he'd stepped out of the jacuzzi, MacD was back. He sat down on the bench and pulled Juan on top of him until he was straddling his legs again. 

“Want to see you.” MacD murmured, his pupils blown wide and his breathing harsh. 

Juan licked his lips again. “Mac...” 

Before he could find a way to continue the sentence, he felt the probing touch of fingers on the back of his thighs, wandering higher until they found his cleft. Juan eased up on his knees until his butt was out of the water, and MacD understood immediately. He reached for the lube, applying a generous amount to his right hand, then he touched the slick fingers to Juan's entrance. Juan pressed back against them, knowing exactly what he wanted. The fingers eased in, slowly and carefully, as if MacD was afraid to hurt him. The burn was there, a distant memory yet familiar, and Juan allowed it to course through him, to fill him with pleasant anticipation. He knew what was going to come, and he was looking forward to it. It had been so long since he had allowed himself this special kind of pleasure.

"Mac, I'm not going to break." Juan growled when he grew impatient, wanting more: more stimulation, more sensation, more contact. He pressed down, forcing the fingers to move at his own pace which was decidedly faster than MacD's. He felt the fingers stretching him, scissoring gently to make sure he was as loose as possible. It didn't take long until Juan was writhing under the teasing ministrations. Two fingers, three, and he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

"Now, Mac." Juan growled against his ear. The fingers eased out of him, leaving him with an unpleasant emptiness and the craving to fill it. He reached behind him to take hold of MacD's erection, sinking back down into the water until he could feel the tip of the hardness nudge his hole. He didn't stop then, just pushed down further, even if with more care. It had been long, very long, and he wanted the pleasure to outweigh the unavoidable pain. 

MacD's hands were resting firmly on his hips, steadying his downward movement. When the head first slipped past the tight ring of muscles, Juan had to stop to breathe against the feeling of being stretched too far. It took him only a moment, then he sank down further, taking more of MacD inside him. MacD's hands were clawing into his hips, definitely leaving bruises.

"Oh gosh, yes..." MacD groaned somewhere deep in his throat, his head falling back to rest on the edge of the jacuzzi. He was obviously fighting to keep from thrusting up, and Juan couldn't help a quick, heartfelt smile. It was so much like him to be considerate in that subtle yet important way.

By the time Juan felt MacD entirely sheathed inside him, he was panting. MacD held entirely still, giving Juan all the time he needed to adjust, leaving it to him to decide when he was ready for more. His hands were wandering up and down Juan's sides, his mouth agape, his eyes focussed on Juan's face, an intense stare from under half-lowered lids. Juan allowed himself a few minutes of stillness, time to acclimate to the sensation of being filled. It was as good as he remembered. 

Then he rose on his knees, slowly, only to sink down again. The sliding sensation was addictive, as was MacD groaning underneath him before he began to thrust. Juan leaned forward on the third stroke and that was it. He arched his back, his head thrown back and he groaned, loud and uncontrolled. Another thrust and MacD hit his prostate again and Juan lost himself in the mind-blowing feelings that shot through him. This was what he had craved, what he needed. He never wanted it to end.

Suddenly MacD's hands were on his face, pulling him down into a messy kiss, never stopping the movements of his hips. Juan eagerly latched onto him, deepening the kiss even further, losing himself in the pleasure. When he let go, he found green eyes watching him, hooded and burning with desire and astonishment and _something_. Juan licked his lips, unable to look away.

“You're so beautiful.” MacD murmured, the words passionate and soft at the same time. All Juan could do was to bury his face against MacD's neck at the sudden onslaught of feelings, his mouth open and his breath warm on MacD's wet skin. Juan was panting, barely able to focus on anything beyond the pleasure of MacD's slow thrusts that pushed him higher and higher with every time they hit his prostate. 

Juan's lips fastened on MacD's collarbone, right over the mark he'd left there two days ago, to stifle the shout of ecstasy he felt rising inside him. His orgasm washed over him suddenly, almost unexpectedly, and Juan bit down on the flesh under his lips yet again. It helped him not to shout loud enough for the whole ship to hear, and MacD groaned harshly at the sudden pain that seemed to be exactly what he'd needed to be pushed over the edge. Juan felt the liquid heat fill him, felt the pulsing of MacD's shaft inside of him and heard the uncontrolled sounds of pleasure that escaped his mouth. 

It was mesmerising.

The moment his climax-induced high ebbed off, Juan sagged down, all energy suddenly gone from his body. His head came to rest on MacD's shoulder with his nose touching his throat, and Juan could feel his eyes close with pleasant exhaustion. MacD was still buried inside him, soft now that he'd come, and Juan enjoyed the feeling of still being connected. He indulged in the pleasant haze of aftermath, content to stay right were he was, straddling MacD's legs, feeling the strong arms wrapped around his back and the hot water engulfing the two of them. 

Sleep crept up on him, spreading through his limbs, making them feel heavy. MacD's hand slowly stroking his back did the rest to make him relax absolutely. "We should get to bed at some point, or I'll fall asleep right here in the jacuzzi on top of you."

"Sounds good to me." MacD murmured against his neck, not bothering to move either. "Don't fancy drowning, though. We did enough of that for one day."

Juan gave a lazy nod, never bothering to open his eyes. "True."

MacD's hands carded through Juan's hair in a motion that was slow with sleep."Do we have to move to get to your bed?"

Juan chuckled against the skin under his lips. "Afraid so."

"Who carries who?"

"You carry me." Juan mumbled against his neck, unable to hide his smile. "Forgot my leg by the shower. 'S difficult to carry somebody on one leg."

"Good point." MacD's voice was low, and he didn't make any attempt to actually get up. Juan didn't move off him, either, too comfortable to do anything but stay right where he was.

"I vote for the bed." Juan repeated after some time, he couldn't say how long it had actually been. He forced himself to stretch his limbs, feeling MacD slip out of him, and for a moment, he regretted the loss of the connection. Then he stood up and shook MacD's shoulder. "Get up, Mac. No drowning in the tub tonight."

"Okay, okay, Mr Chairman." MacD replied with a teasing if tired smirk, and Juan just groaned. He would never be able to get rid of the association of the title and MacD looking like that - naked, wet, and like he just got laid. 

MacD stepped out of the jacuzzi and held out his hand to pull Juan up. Then he smirked, looking almost embarrassed. "Ah would actually carry you, but Ah fear you've entirely drained my reserves. My legs feel like jelly."

Juan grinned and reached for a towel, handing a second one to MacD. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You can. Ah haven't been this exhausted in ages." MacD rubbed himself dry, never taking his eyes off Juan. "Do you actually know how sexy you are? Ah would go at it again, but Ah fear Ah don't have that kind of stamina."

Juan stopped drying his skin and chuckled. "That's good to hear. Otherwise I would have seriously doubted mine. You know, with me being over a decade older and so..."

"Nah, don't worry. Your stamina is perfectly fine." MacD grinned, then he set the towel aside and took Juan's hand. "Come to bed. Ah hear it calling for us."

"Yeah, me too." Juan agreed and followed MacD out of the bathroom. They didn't bother to put on any clothes, just sunk down into the soft, cool sheets with pleased sighs. Juan had just enough strength left over to pull the comforter over them and curl around MacD's already limp form. He was out seconds after his head hit the pillow.

 

****

*** * ***

 

"Time to wake up, Juan." 

Lips touched his forehead in a gentle kiss, then the familiar smell of coffee reached his nose and made him open his eyes. Right in front of him, on the edge of the bed, sat MacD with a warm smile on his face and a steaming mug in his hands. He wore a clean pair of Juan's combat pants and one of his t-shirts that he had obviously stolen from Juan's wardrobe. Juan returned the smile almost lazily, stretching his arms and legs with a content purr. He hadn't slept that well in ages. He felt rested and satisfied, taking secret pleasure in the sores he felt all over his body. They were the best reminder of the pleasant nighttime activities that he could have asked for.

“Here, Ah brought you your favourite.” MacD held out the mug, his smile widening as he watched Juan stretch. Even at the distance, Juan could smell the strong scent of his favourite Starbucks black coffee, and he didn't regret for a second the 10.000 dollars they'd spent on buying the special equipment directly from Starbuck's Seattle headquarters. It had taken some convincing, but it was worth every cup.

“Thanks a lot.” Juan said after the first sip, taking profound pleasure in the way the strong aroma exploded in his mouth.

MacD grinned. “You're welcome. After yesterday's mission, you've earned it to get spoiled a bit.”

“I should almost drown more often if it results in this.” Juan reasoned and chuckled when MacD playfully hit his arm. "How did you know how I like my coffee, anyway?"

MacD grinned. "Ah'm all knowing."

Juan just quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, Ah might have asked Maurice."

Juan smiled and leaned in, touching his lips to MacD's in a slow kiss that was more a lingering caress. "Thanks for the effort."

MacD closed his eyes, and Juan could feel his smile against his own lips. "Ah just found out that Ah love spoiling you. Seems that doesn't happen often enough."

The words touched a chord deep inside Juan, something he hadn't been consciously aware of for decades. It made him feel warm, knowing there was somebody who wanted to make him feel... _cared for_ just for the sake of it. No second thoughts, no hidden agenda.

"Ah'd love to stay, but we gundogs have a meeting with Eddie in about fifteen minutes." MacD sounded reluctant, as if he was thinking about skipping. "Well, and Ah figured Ah should change in some of my own clothes or the rumour mill will go into overdrive."

Juan couldn't help laughing. "Yeah, that might happen. I have a feeling it has been running wild ever since we met."

MacD shrugged. "Well, at least the biggest bet is off now."

Juan took another sip of his coffee and raised an eyebrow in question. "What have they been betting on now?"

"When we would - and Ah quote Julia - 'hit the bunk'. It seems Mark won the bet."

"Murph. Yeah, no surprise there." Juan gave it a minute's thought. "I'm quite sure he caught us on camera. Probably on the flying bridge, because that's the only time we did anything resembling a PDA."

MacD grinned. "Ah need to get my hands on that video. It's historic material."

"Sure is." Juan chuckled and pulled him into a lazy kiss. MacD melted against him immediately, returning the kiss and slowly shifting on the bed so that he was plastered along Juan's side. Juan smiled into the kiss. "Don't you have a meeting?"

"Do Ah?"

"So it would seem." Juan pulled back and pushed MacD off the bed before he got up himself. "Eddie really doesn't like it when people are late. And I don't want him to blame it on me."

"What a pity." Juan heard MacD say and found his eyes raking over Juan's naked body. 

Just to give MacD a show, Juan stretched with a smirk. "I'll go take another shower." 

MacD moaned theatrically. "You're such a mean tease, do you know that?"

"Not my intention at all." Juan gave an innocent smile that was ruined by the mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Off you go, you have a meeting to attend."

MacD grumbled something under his breath that made Juan chuckle, then he stole one last kiss before he headed out of the door, albeit reluctantly. Juan smirked and hobbled to his elaborate bathroom to take a long, hot shower. He had just finished when he heard the phone on his desk ring, and he wrapped the towel around his waist before he went over to answer.

 

****

*** * ***

 

_/ Juan picked up the heavy handset and said, "Hello."_

_"I told you earlier that I know the work that you do. I just wanted to say that I am still out here and that I will continue to follow your exploits with interest."_

_The line died. For a moment, so did Cabrillo. The caller had been the quantum computer. /_

 

*** tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the plot begins! Well, since I finished following the book canon of 'The Jungle' with the last chapter, all new plot is mine ^^ I did a lot of research, but I can't guarantee that everything is 100% correct, so let me know if you find any mistakes! This chapter is for my dear Callajoy, to make her curious of all the things still to come! XD

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/93256/93256_original.jpg)

Juan was just about to finish his report on the events of the Albatross Mine when the phone on his desk rang. He eyed it warily for a moment, then he answered. He remembered only too well the call that had come in just an hour ago, when the quantum Computer had let him know that it was still out there. He was almost relieved to hear Max's low grumbling voice on the other end.

"Juan, sorry to bother you so early, but we've just got an urgent request from the Emir of Qatar."

"I'll be there in a minute." Juan replied and hung up. He saved his report and headed over to the con. The Emir of Qatar was a trusted friend and ally of the Corporation and had used their services many times. A few years back, there had been a plot to kidnap him and force him to abdicate in favour of a greedy madman, and the Corporation had served as his guards and had not only prevented his abduction, but had also stopped the mastermind behind the whole plot. 

When Juan entered the con, Hali Kasim, their communications specialist, pointed towards the conference room in the back. Juan nodded and walked over to where Linda, Max, Linc, Murphy, Eric and Eddie were sitting around the large oval table, looking at the screen at one end of the room. It displayed a video communication with the Emir of Qatar and a tall Arabian man in a green uniform, the medals and credentials making it clear that he was a high ranking officer.

"Your Excellency, it is nice to hear from you." Juan greeted the men with a smile while sitting down on his usual seat. "What can we do for you?"

"My friend, it is nice to see you are well. I fear I do not contact you in a matter of pleasure, though, but in a matter of grave danger." The emir, a man in his late fifties, turned serious and motioned towards the man by his side. "May I present, Juan Cabrillo, Chairman of the Corporation. This is Ahmad Nazari, the Director of the Ministry of Defense and Armed Force Logistics of Iran."

Juan inclined his head, the men and women at the table following his example, and the Minister of Defense returned the gesture.

"I'm currently in Abu Dhabi, attending the INDEX, which I am sure you know stands for the International Defence Exhibition and Conference." the emir continued. "Certain things have happened here that need immediate attention."

"What things?" Max asked, a frown on his face.

"I am only the intermediary, my friend." the emir said. "I heard about the... _incident_ and recommended your services to Minister Nazari. He can better explain what had happened."

The emir stepped back to let the minister step into the full view of the screen. He was a sturdy man, strong without looking fat, as if he kept in training. A neatly trimmed moustache graced his upper lip, his mouth was a thin, worried line.

"Gentlemen." he said and inclined his head in greeting. "Five hours ago, a Shahed 129 UAV was stolen from the exhibition area of the INDEX. It has simply disappeared, and we were unable to track it."

"A Shahed 129?" Murphy asked in a tone that suggested awe. "Oh, I'd love to get a peek at that one."

Max eyed him quizzically. "Care to explain?"

Mark didn't need any more incentive to start about one of his favourite topics. "First unveiled publicly in September 2012, the Shahed 129 is the first Iranian-built MALE UCAV, which means medium-altitude long-endurance unmanned combat aerial vehicle. It's said to have a range of 2000 kilometres and an endurance of 24 hours, but the specifics still remain mysterious." He nodded at the Minister of Defense with sincere respect. "You've done a great job at keeping them secret. It's been bugging the internet community forever."

"You mean you and your high-tech weapons geeks." Linc said with a teasing smirk.

"Not only us, but yeah, we've been curious." Mark grinned. He was deep in lecture mode. "So, there are remarkable visual resemblances to two other UCAV, the Israeli Hermes 450 and the British Watchkeeper WK450, yet we can't say exactly how far those similarities go. Some sources say this, others that, you know how it is. You see the difficulties we've had to pinpoint which information is reliable. Well, back to the point, the Shahed 129 is supposed to be able to carry Sadid-1 missiles and have an autopilot system similar to the one the Iranians already used in their Karrar UCAV, meaning that it will follow a preprogrammed plan once it leaves the range of ground communications."

"You are well informed." The minister remarked, obviously impressed.

Murph inclined his head in acknowledgement. "I try to keep up to date."

"Do you have any idea who is behind the theft?" Juan chimed in, trying to get the discussion back to the topic at hand, meaning the theft.

Nazari shook his head. "I am pained to say that we have absolutely no idea. There have been no claims and no threats. "

"You should inform the secret services especially of the neighbouring countries of the theft. They might be targets, although a 2.000 kilometres range allows a multitude of target, even if the drone hasn't been removed far from the site." Juan suggested with a worried frown.

"That is not possible." The minister said with stony determination on his face. "We cannot inform anybody about the theft."

"If this UCAV is used to attack other countries, it will look as if it was intentional Iranian doing." Juan pointed out, certain that the minister was well aware of that fact. "The consequences might be catastrophic."

"We cannot and we will not admit that the UCAV has been stolen." the minister said resolutely. "It would define my country as weak, a nation that can be attacked and robbed, and that something we will not allow to happen. Things are difficult enough as it is, we do not need threats from the outside adding to the problem."

Juan could see that there was no use in arguing. The minister had made up his mind, and he would not change it. "All right. What do you want from us?"

"Retrieve the UCAV." Nazari fell silent for a moment, a frown coming to his face. "If there is no other way, destroy it before it falls into the wrong hands and causes international uproar that might even result in war. But if it is possible, return it to us in working order, and there will be a bonus."

"Is there any way to track it?" Murph asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Usually there is, but whoever stole the drone has deactivated the tracking device." the minister admitted, his frown deepening. "They also must have altered the usual command frequencies, because we can neither access the device nor receive any data from it. It is literally gone from the map."

"I will go at it from our end. I have a few ideas how we might pick up on our stray." Mark remarked and then looked at the minister. "I know you will not be happy to hear that, sir, but I need access to the technical specifics of the drone. And contact with one somebody familiar with its programming and construction would be very helpful."

The minister was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking it through, then he gave a curt nod. "All right. But I insist that you commit yourself to a contract of non-disclosure obligation. No knowledge you gain about the technology or the programming will be passed on."

Murph just nodded. "I expected that, sir. I'm not trying to steal your secrets. I'm only interested in getting the drone from doing any damage."

"You will be contacted with the details of contact with the hour." Nazari agreed. A short discussion of the formalities followed, no disagreement on any side about the prize for the work the Coporation would do. The emir must have had prepared the minister pretty well for he had proposed a payment that was very close to what Juan would have demanded. As soon as the connection was terminated, Juan turned to his team.

"Eric, set course for the Suez canal. We're heading for Iran." Juan turned to Mark. "Murph, you will fly ahead and meet with that technician. Max, I want you along. The two of you are the best choice for figuring out how this drone works and how it was manipulated. Get ready to leave within the next three hours."

Next, Juan turned to Linda. "Linda, contact Tiny and have him fly into Athens. Tell Gomez to ready the Robinson to bring Max and Murph to Athens International so that Tiny can fly them to Tehran."

"Eric, you get at the tracking problem of that drone." Juan smirked. "I'm sure you and Mark will find a way to make use of the time he spends travelling and have some basic ideas by the time he and Max get to Iran."

"Sure, boss." Eric nodded, obviously already thinking about the problem. Mark didn't look much different. It didn't surprise Juan at all. This was a puzzle that was right up Eric's and Mark's alley. They would have a field day learning about that drone, knowing that they were the only ones outside of the Iranian military to get access to that kind of information.

Juan stood and looked at his crew. "All right everybody, let us find that runaway drone."

 

****

*** * ***

 

It was hot, but that didn't surprise Navah Barak. It was early afternoon, and that was always the hottest time of the day in Jerusalem. The sun was blazing and the pavement reflected the heat, making it stifling and almost unbearable if it wasn't for the light breeze that eased the strain.

The Western Wall Plaza was packed with people who were praying, others just passing by like her, and between them the omnipresent groups of tourists. Navah hooked her bag higher on her shoulder. It was heavy with the books for her Quantum Biology course and she was looking forward to getting the weight off her back once she got to bus that would bring her to the university. Her mobile gave a cheerful little chirp, announcing the text from her best friend that she had been waiting for all morning. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and stopped walking to check the massage while trying to keep the heavy bag from slipping off her shoulder.

Suddenly there was thunder, so loud it hurt her ears, and she felt the round shake violently beneath her feet. She had no time to react before a second thunder rolled through the plaza, followed by a shock wave that lifted her off her feet and threw her to the hard ground with such force that she felt the skin on her hands being torn away. The weight of her bag was suddenly gone, and it was only after a moment that she realised that she was lying on the ground, the pavement hot and rough under her skin.

When Navah found the strength to lift her head, she groaned at the overwhelming pain that hit her head. Her vision was blurry and there was almost total silence around her. She felt numb, as if there was no pain, although when she gazed down at her hands, she knew that there should be. Her palms were red with blood, the white sleeves of her shirt were torn and dirty, grey and black and red, yet she didn't feel a thing.

She tore her eyes from her hands and raised her head to look around. She could hear something now, but the noises were muffled, as if she were wearing earplugs. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. There were people on the ground, much like her, but so many weren't moving. She saw red and realised only with a moment's delay that it was blood, so much of it, and it covered the people, the pavement, the plaza. There were men and women running across the street, towards friends, family, strangers, carrying them, helping, crying, screaming. 

Navah saw it all but didn't understand anything, still numb with confusion, shock, pain. She couldn't think, her brain wasn't working, all mellow and slow. She felt somebody grab her by the shoulders and she turned, saw an old man kneeling next to her. She saw his lips moving and she knew he was asking her something, but she couldn't hear it, didn't understand why it would be important. She just stared, blinked slowly. 

Behind the man, she saw a wall of smoke, deep black and billowing in the soft breeze. It was almost beautiful, the shape shifting and changing as if it had a life of its own. Navah stared, unable to avert her eyes, and it was only after seconds, minutes, hours, that she realised that where the smoke was, there should have been the Western Wall. It wasn't there, though. There was rubble, debris, smoke, fire, everything, but not the stone courses that made up the Kotel.

She stared, feeling the hot wetness of her own tears on her cheeks, her insides empty with the sudden realisation that the Western Wall was gone.

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

_'There have been massive attacks on Israel in the past hours. As far as can be said right now, the targets were the Western Wall in Jerusalem and the Independence Hall in Tel Aviv. First reports state that the attacks destroyed the Independence Hall and caused massive damage to the Western Wall. The cities are in chaos and the streets are full of wounded. It is as of now unclear who is responsible for the attacks. Eye-witnesses report that there were no car bombs or suicide terrorists on site and that the attack came out of thin air. Michael Harris reporting from Tel Aviv for CNN News.'_

Mark stared at the screen, his mouth hanging open, his hand frozen midair on its way to put a pair of pants in his backpack for his trip to Iran. He stood there, unmoving, for another second, then he let go of the pants in his hand, not caring where they landed, and left his quarters in a sprint. He reached the con in record time and headed for his console without another word of greeting.

"Hello to you too, Mark." Linda remarked with a teasing edge.

"No time." Mark mumbled, getting the news report on the main screen. "Linda, get the chairman! You all have to see this!"

Linda knew Mark too well to question his words. Something bad must have happened for him to be so harsh, so she called Juan. He entered the bridge only a minute later.

"What's going on?" he asked, but Mark didn't reply. Instead, he started the video. A stunned, horrified silence took hold of the con the longer the news report ran, and nobody spoke once it had ended.

It was Mark who broke the silence. "Bossman, I tell you, that was our drone." 

Juan turned away from the screen that showed a frozen scene of horror from the streets of Tel Aviv. "What makes you think that?"

"I spotted it." Mark ran a specific timeframe of the news clip in slow motion, then he stopped it and pointed at a little black shadow in the top corner of an amateur video that was used in the news report. "Here." 

He let the video continue and stopped after a few seconds, pointing at the plainly visible and quite distinctive shape of the drone. "And here." 

He repeated the action and found a third moment where the drone was caught on camera. "And here again. They don't make any effort to hide. They want the drone to be seen."

"So somebody stole an Iranian drone to attack high-profile civilian targets in Israel." Max summarised with a weary expression on his face. "Am I the only one seeing the catastrophe that's in the making?" 

"Nope, you're not." Juan remarked from his Kirk chair. "The main problem is that nobody knows that the drone has been stolen and is not operating under Iranian orders. Considering the tension between Iran and Israel in the past years, we can safely assume that Israel will take the attacks at face value and that it will result in a massive strike of revenge."

Silence fell following these portentous words. Everybody knew they were nothing but the truth. Israel had always made sure to be aggressive rather than defensive, afraid that any sign of weakness would make the enemy countries in whose middle it was situated attack and ground it to dust. It was exactly that stance that could prove fatal now. Juan was sure that one revenge attack from Israel on any of its neighbouring countries could spark a war in the Middle East that would be catastrophic in its dimensions.

"Okay, listen." Juan stood up and looked around the con at his crew. "I need everybody to contact their sources to find out if there are any information or even rumours about the heist, the drone and the attack. We need something to go on. You have two hours. Mark, Max, contact the Iranians and inform them that you will arrive three hours later. I want you to work your sources, too."

"Aye, aye, bossman." Mark replied, but the usual smirk was missing.

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

The President sat quietly in his chair at the head of the table in the Situation Room and watched the men and women around him discussing the recent events in various states of agitation. Some conversations were heated, some were level-headed, but none were quiet. He decided to give it another minute before it was time to get down to business.

Once the news of the attacks on Israel had come in, the president had Lester Jackson, his chief of staff, call together a meeting of the National Security Council. Now the vice president was in a fierce discussion with the chairman of the Joint Chiefs and the commanding general of the NSA while the head director of the CIA and the secretary of defense were arguing with the director of national security. The director of national intelligence and Lester Jackson were talking quietly where they were sitting on the left side of the president. Only Fiona Katamora, the secretary of state, didn't participate in the discussions. She sat silently in her chair, her back straight and her face calm, listening to the others without ever joining in. 

The president suppressed a sigh. The last crisis had just been averted and he still hadn't recovered, and already there was the next catastrophe in the making. First there had been this madman with the power to control all of the computer systems of the US and even the world. Now there was a war coming up in the Middle East, and due to the connections between the US and Israel, there was no way to stay out of it. The president saw the signs as clearly as if they had been written on a blackboard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please calm down." The president said in a firm but low voice, and the noise died down almost immediately. "Thank you. I assume you all know what has happened in Israel four hours ago."

There was collective nodding. They all had been briefed on their way to the meeting, the president had made sure of that. He wanted everybody on the same level of knowledge so that they could discuss the important matters at hand right away. 

"I think we all know how dangerous the situation already was before that." the president continued and was met with more nodding. "Given the current situation in the Middle East, this could easily turn into a full blown war. Do we have any new information about the attackers?"

"No, but this has the handwriting of a terrorist attack all over it." Chris Clarkson, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, said forcefully. "We have to establish measures to secure our safety, which means that we have to support Israel. Sometimes offence is the best defence, Mr. President."

Walter Hammerson, the secretary of defense, leaned forwards and rested his elbows on the table, a grave expression on his face. "I have to agree with Mr. Clarkson. We have to stand by Israel. If the surrounding countries think Israel vulnerable, they might attack and try to destroy it."

The vice president joined the pledge immediately. "We have to give Israel military support to strengthen their position!"

"There are different ways to support, gentlemen, you can do it by other means than by force of arms." Fiona interrupted. She kept her voice calm, yet everybody listened immediately. "If we bring American soldiers into Israel for support, it will be a slap in the face of the surrounding countries that they cannot ignore without losing their face. It would be the same as a declaration of war to the Muslim world, and that is something we will definitely want to avoid." 

There was quiet murmur around the table, but nobody spoke up.

"If we actively help this conflict turn into a war, we can be sure that it will come to our doorstep." Fiona continued firmly. "So no rash decision, gentlemen. We have to keep in mind that we have an incomplete picture. We do not even know who has committed the attacks. Our goal has to be to prevent war, not to provoke it." 

The president nodded. "I agree. I will not give orders to do anything that will lead us straight to war when we don't even know who we're up against."

"It has to be Iran!" the vice president thundered. "Our experts say that the drone that committed the attacks was probably a Shahed 129, an Iranian UCAV."

"'Probably' is the key word here, Mr. Wilson." Fiona gave him a hard look. "We suspect, we don't _know_. Suspicion is not a good enough reason to engage in war, especially one that can so rapidly spread beyond all borders. If this was indeed a terrorist attack and we go into Israel, it will release a flood of terrorist attacks on our own people. This is a turning point in the centuries-old conflict in the Middle East, gentlemen, and we would be wise not to rush into something we can't even begin to appraise."

"We can't just sit back and watch!" The vice president sounded offended, his voice rising in agitation.

"I didn't say that we should." Fiona's voice stayed as calm and cool as it had been during the whole discussion. "I just said that we should support Israel by other means than force of arms. We can't stay out of this conflict, that is a fact. But we can choose how we get involved and what reactions our actions will cause."

The president leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "We have to be careful what we do. We will support Israel, there is no question about that, but I agree with Ms. Katamora. Let's not get the armed forces involved just yet. If things deteriorate and we are forced to intervene, we will. For now, let's try diplomatic channels. There's no need to stir up a hornet's nest."

 

****

**

* * *

**

****

 

It was early evening when the team met in the _Oregon's_ conference room to exchange news and decide how to proceed. Everybody had contacted their sources in intelligence, military and the general population in countries all over the world in order to find out something, _anything_ , about the stolen drone. 

"So I've listened in to my contacts, among others the CIA and Saudi-Arabia." Juan opened the meeting. "General consensus is that somebody had leaked some info about an attack on Israel that the Iranians supposedly planned, but no details were known. Most thought it was just bragging, and when I dug deeper, nobody could name the exact source of those rumours."

Eddie sat up in his chair once Juan had fallen silent. "I contacted my informants in the Chinese intelligence. News had spread of a supposed strike of the Iranians against the Israelis, but nobody has heard about the theft of the drone. Same as what Juan said, the Chinese didn't take the threat seriously. It seems it wasn't the first time that such rumours had circled."

"I came to the same conclusion after listening in to my connections to naval intelligence and in the Pentagon." Linda said. "Again, a rumour trail that leads to Iran, but when I tried to find out who had set it off, I hit nothing but dead ends."

"I've contacted my former colleagues in Fortran and a few Rangers I worked with and I called some people I got to know in Afghanistan." MacD reported once it was his turn. "I learned the same thing as Eddie and Linda: Nobody knows about a drone being stolen, and most believed it to be under Iranian control when it attacked Israel."

"I've checked my SEAL contacts and some other sources." Linc said after a moment of silence. "Nothing. Same as everybody else: Nobody has heard of the heist, but everybody has heard rumours about a supposed attack on Israel."

"We checked with some of our geek buddies and did some research." Mark made a gesture with his hand that included Eric and himself. "Interestingly enough, we even found even a digital trail leading to Iran. Well hidden, but not well enough if somebody really wanted to keep it from being found."

"Can we be sure that we're not being played by the Iranians?" Linda asked with a frown on her face.

"No, obviously we can't. But we know the Emir of Qatar very well and he's very trustworthy." Juan's mouth tightened into a thin line. "We will bear it in mind though. We've been played so well by Bahar that I'm not going to ignore such a possibility."

"So basically, we have nothing. We're flying blind." Max concluded once everybody had given their reports.

"Seems so." Linc shrugged.

"It's fascinating that nobody has heard anything about this heist." MacD remarked with a puzzled shake of his head.

"What do you mean?" Max asked, a confused frown on his face.

MacD shrugged. "It's a big coup, stealing a drone at the INDEX right under the nose of its owners and the high security of the exhibition. Some of the guys Ah worked with are on the security detail, and let me tell you, the INDEX security is very sophisticated, the guards are very disciplined and highly trained, the equipment is top of the notch. Just to break in there is a feat of its own, not to mention to steal a drone. It's a mini-plane of some four to ten metres wingspan, you don't just load that on a truck and drive off the area. You'd have to fly it out, which means that first you'd have to get access to the drone to temper with its control, then you'd have to get access to the remote control station and fly the whole thing off into the night without anybody noticing. Because if somebody had noticed, at least one of our collected sources would have heard about it. You would expect that somebody who managed to pull that off would want to get the credit. Yet nobody knows anything."

"MacD has a point there. Just to temper with the drone is a very complicated thing. I mean, _I_ couldn't do it right now, but I probably could after getting the information from the Iranians once I meet with their technicians. And the thieves must have tempered with the systems, otherwise the Iranians would have access to them." Murph barely stopped to take in a much needed breath of fresh air before he continued. "Furthermore, they must have had the specifics concerning the remote access and the control station, or they wouldn't have been able to manoeuvre the drone while cutting off the Iranians. It takes not only a very sophisticated equipment to pull that off, you'd also need a highly trained crew and, most importantly, insider information."

Eric chimed in, and Murph leaned back in his seat. "So, we knew that our thieves must have had insider information about the drone and its working system. We used every trick in the book - and some new ones - to find such information, we even hacked the Iranian military to see if their servers could be breached. We knew that if we found that information and who had supplied it, it would be a link to our thieves."

"Did you find anything?" Max asked with vague hope in his voice.

"We're still at it, but so far no luck." Eric replied, shaking his head and looking as if he was sincerely sorry that they hadn't managed to produce results. 

"Does anybody else think it's strange how all trails and rumours point to Iran while nobody can pinpoint the sources behind those rumours?" Linda asked with a frown on he face. "If we didn't know the drone has been stolen - and known it _before_ the attacks happened - we'd believe that Iran was behind this because all evidence points towards it."

"It's a bit too convenient, isn't it?" Mark pointed out. "I mean, even without all these oh so obvious trails, Iran would be the first choice for Israel - and the rest of the world - to blame, especially considering the high tension between those two countries."

Linda nodded. "I agree, it's a bit too obvious. Looks a lot like a set up to me."

"You mean that somebody wants to provoke a conflict?" Juan asked. He'd thought along the same lines.

Mark snorted. "More like a war. Just imagine what happens if Israel decides to retaliate."

"Oh oh." MacD murmured.

Mark gave another snort. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." 

"What about the targets that were chosen for the attacks in Israel?" Linda asked. "Any specific reason to chose them?"

"Certainly, yes." Eric answered immediately. "We have the Western Wall in Jerusalem and the Independence Hall in Tel Aviv, both hit by the drone within barely ten minutes. The most prominent feature they have in common is that they're sites of high symbolic value rather than strategic military or important infrastructural targets. These attacks were meant to hurt the Israelis and not to kill a lot of people."

"That's correct." Mark agreed. "Fatalities have been relatively low considering the scale of the attacks. One well-placed suicide bomb causes in average more death than those two high-profile attacks have caused together."

"If the targets were important symbolic sites, why not attack the Foundation Stone in the Dome of Rock?It would have been the ultimate strike, considering the Stone is regarded as the holiest site in Judaism." Max asked and looked around the table with a confused expression on his face.

"The site of the Dome of Rock is as important for Jews as it is for Muslims, so if it was attacked, it would be impossible to pass it off as a Islamist terrorist act." Juan explained. "No Muslim would ever on purpose destroy the holy site of the Dome of Rock, and that would disqualify the Iran as the force behind the attacks." 

"Makes sense." Max agreed with a slow nod. "If the goal is to focus all suspicions on Iran, the attackers would have chosen targets that the Iranians would be likely to choose."

"There's more." Eric said and showed video stills from the sites of destruction. "The Western Wall wasn't destroyed entirely, but it has taken heavy damage. The Independence Hall, however, has been turned into rubble. There's nothing left worth saving." 

"We noticed something strange, though." Mark continued, pulling up several amateur videos that showed the attacks. "The Independence Hall was hit once and it was entirely destroyed. But there were _two_ missiles fired at the Western Wall and yet there is still a surprisingly big part standing considering the scale of the attack. These are high-tech weapons, you don't miss a target as big as the Western Wall with the kind of system used in the drone. On top of that, as you can see here, the shots came in rapid succession. They didn't wait for the first one to hit before they fired the second."

It was silent for a moment, then Linda said slowly, "They didn't want to entirely destroy the Western Wall."

Eric nodded. "That's what we thought."

"This is getting mighty complicated." Linc said quietly, staring at the videos on the screen.

"Yeah, it's definitely not as straight forward as it seemed at the beginning." Mark remarked. "This is not a simple weapons theft with the aim to sell off the loot and make tons of money."

"I agree. There's more to this." Juan fell silent for a moment, then he continued. "Mark, Max, you fly to Iran just as planned. Make sure you get a track on that drone before it hits its next target."

"Aye aye, bossman." Mark replied while Max just nodded.

"For now, we keep heading to the Suez canal and then on through the Red Sea to Iran." Juan looked around, catching the eye of each of the men and women assembled in the conference room. "Keep your eyes and ears open, try to find out more about this drone and the attack. I feel like we're one step behind the attacker, and we really need some leverage."

 

****

*** * ***

 

It was two hours later that MacD ended a call with a man he'd worked with in Kabul. He hadn't learned anything new, but since he hadn't reached the guy before, he had wanted to give it a try. Now MacD was hungry and decided to head for the galley and see if he could round up something to eat. Dinner time had been over for almost an hour, but MacD had learned early on that Maurice always kept something around for hungry latecomers.

The dining room was empty when MacD entered. Only after a second did he spot Juan who was sitting in an armchair in the lounge area of the room, a cup of coffee in his hand and studying some papers. MacD immediately noticed the tension in his body, the lines of worry on his face and the firm set of his mouth. With slow steps he approached Juan, not bothering to walk silently, and stopped next to the armchair. "Hey."

Juan looked up, a smile coming to his face when he recognised who was standing next to him. It made MacD feel warm all over to know that his presence was enough to ease the lines of worry on Juan's face and the tension in his shoulders. "What are you doing here? Late dinner?"

"Yeah, Ah was on the phone with a contact and missed dinner time." MacD moved closer, his leg touching the armrest. "What about you?"

"I'm going over some files Mark passed on to me." Juan said and raised the papers in his hand to make his point, then he put them down on the little side table. His hand reached for MacD's and gave a gentle pull. "Have a seat."

MacD simply sat down on the armrest of Juan's chair, his feet still on the ground, and Juan's arm wrapped around his waist immediately, his hand resting comfortably on MacD's hip. MacD smirked and reached out to steal Juan's mug, taking a sip before he handed it back. 

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No." Juan raised his now empty mug. "Just had coffee. Lots of it."

"Let's grab a bite, then." MacD suggested, watching how Juan put the cup on top of the files on the side table. "The world always looks better with a full stomach."

Juan chuckled. "You're a real optimist."

MacD smirked and let his hand come to rest on Juan's shoulder. "Ah just tend to look at the bright side of life."

"I know." Juan fell silent, then he leaned in and rested his head against MacD's side. "It helps, you know."

"What?" MacD felt the tension drain from Juan's frame just to be replaced with weariness. Instinctively his left hand came up and carded through Juan's short hair while the right arm remained firmly around Juan's shoulders. 

"To have somebody to remind me of the bright sides when I'm about to forget about them." Juan's voice was so low that MacD barely heard it. "This mission went from bad to catastrophic in mere two hours. I really hope things don't continue to deteriorate at this pace or we'll be facing world war three before sunrise."

"We'll make do. We always do." MacD pulled Juan closer and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head. "You think there will be more attacks, don't you?"

"I don't know." Juan admitted, his voice very quiet. "But I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah", MacD sighed. "So do Ah."

 

***tbc


End file.
